More than my own life
by Jan319
Summary: Can Edward and Bella survive the intrusion of a friends who wants more than friendship? Who is out to take him? Threatening black roses says it all - "He's mine!"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, all I own is this awesome plot.

Pre-reader:Twilightgirl224

Beta by: Chandrakanta fanfiction, I am so lucky to have found her to beta my new story when she has multiple stories that she doing now and for the awesome banner she's making me.

BPOV

As I'm reading my worn out copy of Wuthering Heights, a young girl walks up to me. She's beautiful. She has medium brown hair color with light-brown highlights and brown eyes with a hint of gold around the irises. She seems to be a little bit taller than me, as I'm shorter than most out there.

She's quite toned and has muscle on her not so tiny frame, but I could work with that. Unlike myself plain self or not depending on how you see it, I guess.

I am five foot four with curves in all the right place. I have a nice round ass, some amazing legs that could go on for miles, dark curly brown hair that falls just below my breast and light green eyes that I'm told are the window to my soul, although there has never been anyone close enough to care.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon; I am guessing you're new here?" she asks. Though it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. I'm the new girl; always sticking out like a sore thumb.

"Nice to meet you. I am Isabella Swan; I just recently move here from Jacksonville, Florida," I say as I place my bookmark at my stopping point and close the book.

"I am so glad you're here, I will finally have a best friend to go shopping with, sleepover, going to the spa and ext…," Oh great! How do I tell her that I am not the type of girl that goes shopping? But more of a girl who spends her time in the bookstore instead of a mall? I will just have to tell her.

.

As the weeks go on, my junior year of high school came to a close. It was the best and next year would be my last, so my teachers recommend me for the gifted and talented program.

They told me it would challenge me and I welcomed it. Alice and I became the best of friends, doing almost everything together like going to the movie, play golf and shopping. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but I would never tell Alice that or we would be shopping all the time with her credit card that her parents gave her.

It's July now and I am going on vacation with Alice, her parents and big sister, Cindy, to Hawaii where the Brandons have a huge beach house with tons of room.

Of course my dad gave me money to go, but not before giving me a can of pepper spray first. Good' ole dad.

"Thank you so much for letting me join you on your family vacation, Mr. and Mrs. Brandon, I really do appreciate it," I say all at once.

"Bella, we consider you family, dear. You're Alice's best and truest friend that she has. Everyone just wants to be her friend for the money we have and you like her for her and not the money she is getting, so we should be thanking you," Mr. Brandon says to me.

I hug them both and walk over to my best friend who's sitting on the patio feeling the cool breeze come through.

"Hey," I greet her.

"I am so glad you could come."She says.

"Me too," I agree, sitting back and enjoying the cool ocean breeze coming through the patio deck. I didn't realize I had fallen asleep until I was woken up a short time later.

"Isabella, wake up." I open my eyes, a little bit disoriented from my sleep. I look up to see Mrs. Brandon shaking me awake. I look around and notice the scenery is peaceful and quiet.

"I made lunch sweetheart. Ham, turkey, and tuna sandwiches with chips. There's some soda to drink and fresh fruit that's been cut up by Mr. Brandon himself before he went to his meeting," she told me. I nod my head and get up from the cozy chair I slept on to eat lunch.

.  
.

Before I know it, it's the end of our vacation and we're heading back home to San Antonio, where I am finishing my high school year at. My Mom, Renee, wants me to go back and live with her and Phil but I like living here. I am used to the heat and the rain that may just surprise you and the fact I met an actual friend instead of being a loner.

The Brandons pull up to my two-story white house with green trimming. They park along the curb so I could gather my belonging and go inside safely while they're still here. I gather everything in my arms and bring them inside where my dad comes to help me.

"Have a good time?" my dad asks.

"A very good time, thanks daddy." I kiss his cheek and go straight to my room to sleep since I am pretty tired.

M  
T  
M  
O  
L

It's my senior year of high school. I am so excited but nervous because I am taking the gifted and talented program which means harder classes and more studying, but I don't mind it whatsoever.

It's just an honor to be recommended by your teachers and being with people similar to you that you know won't cheat or copy your answer.

"Bella, it's time to go to school," my dad yells from downstairs.

"I'm coming." I grab my book bag and head out of my room. When I get downstairs, I grab a cereal bar to go.

"Have a safe day, kid. I am going to be home late. I left money so you could grab something to eat or buy some groceries if you prefer," my dad said while he was sitting down at the kitchen table drinking his morning coffee and reading the newspaper before work.

"Thanks, Dad. I will be home later than with grocery and dinner for myself." I kiss his cheek before leaving in my monster truck - a belated birthday present from my Dad.

I arrive at the high school a little early so I could find good parking since the students and staff park in the same parking lot.

I get my school bag and head inside the building. I go to the library to read until my second period since I have free time.

I didn't notice my best friend standing at the small table until she clears her throat, wanting my attention so I put my book down and give my best friend my undivided attention.

"Hi, Alice," I whisper.

"We were supposed to hang out since we have a free period," she whines.

"I know, I guess I just got so into my reading that I lost track of time. I am sorry," I mumble.

"It's ok, I understand. Old habits die hard I guess." She shakes her head but sits down next to me and we talk about everything.

.

.

The school year went by fast.

We both graduated from high school with honors, and got accepted into excellent universities but I want to stay here and enjoy my college years instead of all the studying I did in high school.

I got accepted into San Antonio Community College, yes you're probably shocked I turned down scholarships, but this is what I want, nothing else.

M  
T  
M  
O  
L

It's my freshman year in San Antonio College, and I am so excited to be here. I had always known that I always wanted to work with children growing up.

So I decided to focus my studies in the field of child psychology to become a social worker for the city.

.

.

It's been a month since school started. Alice and I are living in a three bedroom apartment that is paid by our parents. Their only stipulation is that we get good grades and come home once in a while. We easily agree with that.

While I am walking to my English class, I trip over a rise in the sidewalk and fall to the floor, twisting my ankle in the process. Go me. I would trip on air if I could.

"Ouch!" Alice sees me and runs over. She tries to help me up, but it's no use. A guy walking by comes over to help.

When I look up at him, all I see is dark brown hair, and gray eyes that look somewhat green. He leans down to take my hand and pulls me up to my feet. Alice and I thank him for helping me.

"My name is Carlisle," he says before walking away.

"Isabella…" I try to say, but it was no use, he was already gone.

"Let's take you to the emergency room," Alice suggest, I agree with her and we head to her Porsche so we could go to the ER.

.

.

"Isabella Swan," I hear coming from behind me. I turn around to see where it came from and all the air leaves my lungs. The most gorgeous man I've ever seen is standing near the entrance to the nurses' station.

He has blonde hair with a hint of red highlights. He's tall with a muscular build.

As Alice wheels me over to him, I notice he has the most amazing bluish-gray eyes. I've lost all thought staring into those eyes.

"My name is Edward Masen and I'm the nurse on call right now. We'll get your ankle x-rayed to see if anything is broken, and if everything looks good then we can have you out of here soon." His voice is like music to my ears; I could listen to it forever.

After going to x-ray and the doctor checking the film, Edward comes back to say nothing is broken, but he will have to wrap it up to help with the swelling. I watch him as he's working. He's gentle and careful with my ankle - treating me like I am made of glass. I catch him looking up at me a couple times, and then quickly look back down at my ankle.

He fits me for a pair of crutches, still touching me gently. "Take some Advil for the pain and keep your ankle elevated," he says as he hands Alice my discharge paperwork. Alice. I totally forgot she was here with me.

"Thank you."

I leave the exam room with a happy sigh, and Alice is chuckling next to me.

A couple of weeks later, I bump into Edward at the coffee shop. I order some herbal tea and he orders a coffee. We talk for a few minutes, just enough to hear his voice again. He remembered who I was which kind of surprised me.

I really didn't want to go, but he had to get to work. He seems hesitant to leave, but duty calls I guess. I watch as he walks out of the coffee shop. I leave shortly after he does, and I don't physically see him again until about three weeks later at the gas station, pumping gas into his car.

He's all that I have thought about. Whether I'm awake or asleep, he's always there. I don't know what he thinks about me, but I go for broke. So I say the first thing that comes to mind.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I blurt out, making him stop what he was doing and look at me.

He smiles. "Yes, I don't have the energy to stay away from you anymore."

...

A/N: Is the chapter all different, yes because this is just Bella meeting Alice and Edward that all it mean and how Edward and Bella got together.

I am so lucky that I have my friends helping with this story, they don't have too but they are.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I own this plot though and I really do hope you are enjoying the fic.

It's going to be a switch off between E and B.

EPOV

I finally ask my girlfriend, Isabella of three years, to move in with me. My two story house has four bedrooms and two and a half baths: Plenty of space for us and with hope for our future. I am nervous because I have never had a girl live with me before, nor have I ever had a girlfriend before! I was always studying, or going to some party with my best friend, Jasper Whitlock, but that's about it until I met Isabella in the Emergency room - she took my breath away. I get up from our bed and head into the bathroom where I see Bella's head down the toilet, dry heaving.

I am instantly by her side, holding back her hair while she heaves into the toilet. "You don't need to see me, like this," she groans, trying to push me away. "I don't care, baby. I want to make sure you're ok." "It's probably something I ate from the cafeteria at school, nothing to worry about," she gets up from the floor with my assistance and heads straight to the bathroom sink to brush her teeth. Once she is done, I ask her if she's feeling better now that she has a clean mouth; she giggles. "You feeling better, baby?" I ask worriedly.

"Much." She kisses my cheek and leaves me to make breakfast in our kitchen. I get dressed in my blue scrubs and try not to worry about my girlfriend's health. I brush my messy hair out of the way and then put on my black work shoes.

I head down to the kitchen where I see my girl placing ham and eggs on our plates with orange juice. "This looks amazing, Bella," I say, after taking my seat at the kitchen table. "Thank you, Edward." We eat our food in silence and then my beautiful Bella speaks up. "I have a doctor's appointment at noon. So as soon as I am done with my two classes I am going to head over there." "Everything ok, baby?" I ask.

I am a concerned but loving boyfriend to her. "Yes, it's just a checkup." I nod my head. I get up from the table and kiss her lips before leaving to work in my Volvo XC-60. "I will be home late, like around midnight, but it could be earlier depending on the day." I tell her to be on the safe side, but I know for a fact that I will probably be needed.

"I don't like it when you're not here with me at night. I don't like sleeping in our huge bed without you." She pouts, I wrap my arm around her and kiss her forehead but when she looks up at me with those beautiful green eyes, I am putty in her arms. This is what she does to me. I would quit my job as an RN if I could spend all my time with my love, but reality calls. am checking on patient charts when I see my beautiful girl heading to the ob-gyn's office. I head in that direction and I catch her before she walks through the door. Why is my girlfriend heading into the OB-Gyn? Is she sick? Could she be pregnant? All these questions are running through my head and I am not sure what to do. I have never had this happen before. She seems a little surprised by my being here. This makes me even more worried. I bring myself as close to her as possible, never close enough.

"What are you doing here, Bella?" I ask worriedly. This is what I do; my girl is a danger magnet. "I am just renewing my birth control, E," she says quickly. I shake my head. "Oh sorry, baby. I guess I just got worried for nothing." She goes inside and I head back to work. It's a little after two when my girl comes out of the room, but she stops and heads back inside. A few seconds later she comes back out. As I walk back over to her, I notice a picture in her small hands. I glance down at it and see two small blobs of the same things and freeze. Huh? And then it sinks in. I look at her and see her worrying her bottom lip. She's nervous. Silly girl. She's pregnant with my babies.

I am excited that she is because there's no one other than her that I want to be the mother of my children. She's still staring at me, trying to gage my reaction. I suddenly grab her in a tight hug, twirling her around and around. I pull back and she gives me a watery smile. I bring my lips to hers in a hungry kiss. "We're pregnant!" I shout, not caring if others knew that my girl was pregnant with my babies. I put her down on her feet and kiss her again because I could. "Yes we're pregnant, three months to be exact." I couldn't believe it, I have always wanted to be a young dad and my girl is making me a daddy in my late twenties. "Thank you, love." I smile at her and rub her belly. I can't wait to see her get swollen with our children. "I love you," she says, bringing back my attention to my pregnant girlfriend. "As I love you." I hug her and place a kiss on her forehead. . . . "Please be careful, love," I say, once she's inside the jeep. "I will." She kisses me again before leaving to head back to school. I walk happily back into the hospital with the sonogram in my hands. I look at the sonogram, twins!

I couldn't believe it. I really hope that we have identical twin girls. "Masen, now that you're back in the real world, I want you to finish your patient charts." My supervisor Aro told me. "Aye, aye, captain." I salute him. "Such a smart ass, godson. "With that he walks away, and I get back to work. "Let me see," Emmett asks my best friend and co-worker. I show him the sonogram that my girlfriend had done a couple hours ago. "Twins?" he asks, quietly. "Yeah, I am excited," I reply. "Congrats, dude." He slaps my back and I thank him. "Thanks man." I get back to work.

BPOV

"I will see you in class Wednesday for your test. Make sure to study because it is fifteen percent of your grade. With that, I have nothing to say so have a good day and class dismissed." Our professor released us so I pack up my school bag and head out the door. I call my boyfriend to let him know that I am going to be a little late because I want to study and do my homework before I go home and do absolutely nothing but wait for the love of my life. I dial his cell phone number, letting it ring several time s before he answers with his professional voice. I guess he's busy since he didn't look at his caller I.d. "Is this a bad time?" I ask. "No, right now I just got on my lunch break. I checked out the cafeteria bit but it seems so crowded that I thought we could go on a lunch date to Luby; it's near your school and you could be back in a..." he said but I cut him off. "I would love to go to lunch with you, pick me up at the bus stop," I say, all in one breath. "I will be there in ten. I love you." Edward tells me. "I love you too." We hang up and I walk to the bus stop area where my boyfriend can pick me up. He works at Baptist Hospital as an RN.

Where I go to college is only ten minutes away so we're really close to each other. I love that we are! Ten minutes later, I see Edward's car pull into the parking spot next to my 2013 maroon Jeep Patriot - a gift from my boyfriend when my truck gave out on me a year ago. I walk over there and get into the passenger seat of the SUV and he takes off once I buckle my seat belt. He has the sonogram I gave him on the visor with the writing "My love gave me this blessing". I wipe my tears away with a napkin I got out of the glove compartment.

"Don't cry baby, I love the present you're giving me in about six months." I lean over and kiss his cheek. "I can't wait! Are we ready for this?" I ask, worriedly. "Yes, I know we are." With that I sit back and enjoy the ride to Luby's. . . . "Mmm, this fried fish is so good." I moan. "Better then sex." Edward winks at me, I giggle. "No, although I do want you to fuck me, hard." I grin at him, making him choke on his baked chicken. "What am I going to do with you?" he asks, shaking his head. I eat my food slowly and let out a few moans to edge him on. "You dirty tease." He winks at me, getting what I am doing to him. I giggle, giving my loving boyfriend a lazy grin. He moves from his seat and comes over to where I am sitting, sitting next to me.

I see that through his navy blue scrub bottom, he's hard. Oh I am definitely going to have some fun with this. And the idea of jacking him off in public make it more exciting. While eating my fried fish, I easily use my free hand to jack him off. I pull down his scrub then his boxer, he grabs for my hand but I push it away. using my one hand, I gently encircle his cock with my thumb and forefinger, moving it up and down hearing him moan quietly. I repeat what I am doing. "Don't speak baby," I coo into his ear. He nods his head and continues to eat his food like nothing's happening or that I am jacking him off under the table. I go a little faster in my movement and he jerks a little when our waiter comes over to see if we need anything else. "Do you need anything or refills?" he asks. "No, we're good, thank you." Edward breathe through his nose before talking. The waiter leaves and I resume my position, until I felt his hot cum in the palm of my hand. My very naughty man, I love him to pieces. I take my hand out of his blue scrub and wipe him off with my other hand.

"You are my very dirty little girl." I lean into his side and finish my food with a shit eating grin on my face. "Thank you, baby." Edward leaves a tip on the table; we head out of the shop hand in hand on our way back to his SUV. "I had an awesome date," I say, putting my buckle on. He has a shit eating grin on his face and I smirk at him. Definitely got him good. My love drops me off at school, but, before I get out of the car, he kisses my belly where our children are currently being made and then he moves up to kiss my lips. "I will be home later, I want to do some homework before going home," I tell him. "Ok, love, just call me to let me know that you made it home safely." "I will, Edward, I love you." I whisper, against his lips. "I love you too." He kisses me back and I grab my school bag before opening the door to walk to the library before it began raining.

He takes off, back to the hospital where he helps his patients. I was once his patient when I twisted my ankle. I'm so lucky I met him. MTMOL I find a table to sit at and began putting my school books on top of the table. I plug in my boyfriend's MacBook after I took it out. I open it and instantly see a picture of us sitting on the beach looking at each other, my clever boyfriend. Anyway I began typing my short story for my English class. Once that is done I do my homework that had been assigned to me today and finish it easily. I look at the time and see it's a little after seven.

So I began packing my books in my bag along with my homework in their assign folder. I unplug my MacBook; I mean my boyfriend's and put it in my bag so I can leave without leaving anything behind. I walk out of the library with everything that I have and head to my jeep so I could go home. It takes a while to get to my jeep since it's parked near Valero, at the front of the school and I am at the back of the campus but I don't mind the walk, it's good for me to get my exercise in. Once I reach my jeep, I unlock the car and put my school stuff in the passenger seat. I call Edward to let him know I am leaving the campus now and that I should be home in about twenty five minutes.

"Hey baby," he answered. "Calling to let you know that I am just leaving the campus and that I should be home in about twenty- five minutes or less depending on the rain." "Alright baby thank you for letting me know. I am not going to be home until 9p.m; there was a car pileup on I-10 so they brought them in and I am working as fast as I can to come home." "Don't worry baby, I will be ok until you get home." "I know you will, Isabella, but I am worried because you're pregnant with our babies and I don't want anything to happen to you, love." So protective. "Nothing's going to happen, Edward. I will have everything locked up, I love you," I say, while driving to our house. "Ok, I love you too, now get off the phone and pay attention to the road." We hang up and I drive safely to our house in this terrible rain we're having.

Once I am home, I pull my jeep into the driveway backward so it would be easier to leave for school the next day and also grab my phone. I grab it quickly just before it thunders loudly. I look down on our doorstep and see a single black rose on the ground and pick it up. There's a note attached to it that read – 'I am watching your every move'. I dropped everything that I was holding, frantically looking around to see if I could see anyone.

I look back to my car – no one. I peer around the corner of the house, again, no one. Who is watching me? I have no idea who this could be. Maybe it's not for me. Who knows? I pick up the bags that I dropped, not wanting to think any more about this. I walk into the house and put everything away. I toss the rose into a box in my closet – just in case. . .

A/N: dun, dun, dun! (Insert evil laugh) I would like to thanks, Donna D, for being my beta and correcting all the mistakes, I make.

Hand job in the public, This Bella is very naughty. I would like to say Happy Birthday to my little brother who's turning 22.. Happy Birthday, Nick.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, all I own is the mysterious plot.

Viva La Fiesta!

BPOV

Junior year!

I can't believe that two years passed by so quickly. It just felt like yesterday Alice and I graduated high school and were beginning our first year of college but we're not! We are now entering our junior year. It's amazing how quickly time passes.

"Bella, you ready to go to our math class?" my best friend asks while standing at the door to my bedroom. I was just about to put my shoes on when she popped in.

"Yes," I say as I grab my book bag, and we head off in Alice's Porsche.

.

Alice and I were talking about the upcoming weekend and she was talking about possibly going to a party when I hear my phone going off.

Buzz, Buzz

I smile as soon as I see Edward's name on my caller I'd.

I answer my cell phone sighing happily, "Hi, babe."

"Hey gorgeous, heading to your math class?" I smile and Alice shakes her head at me, disappointed that I was ignoring her.

"Hold on for a moment, babe," I tell Edward, and I then pull my phone away from my ear.

"Alice, I am sorry but..."

She cut me off. "I know, guess I am just jealous you found someone." She sighs sadly, and I lean over to hug her with one arm when we stopped at a red light.

"I love you," I whisper.

She gives me a small smile. "Me too."

I bring the phone back up to my ear. "Sorry, babe."

"Don't mention it, baby. Tell Alice I think I know someone who might be a good match for her," he says lowly.

"Oh really, who?" I ask, intrigued.

"My best friend, Jasper."

Huh, I see!

"She would like that," Alice's head snaps over to look at me when I said that. "I have to go. We're here at the school, babe. I love you." I make a kissy noise for him and he does the same.

I hear Alice grunt in the background. Wait till she finds out  
Edward has a surprise for her.

Alice gets out of the car and starts walking toward our building."Ok, love you too, baby." We hang up and I quickly grab my book bag, jumping out of the car to try and catch up with my best friend.

"Slow down girly, I have good news," I say cheerfully, trying to grab at her arm. She stops dead in her tracks, and then turns around to face me.

"What would that be? You ignore me when your boyfriend calls you, so now you want to rub it in my face?" she spat.

I recoiled like she slapped me. Wow, harsh much?

"Well sorry, Alice! I didn't think it was a crime to talk to my boyfriend. Guess I was wrong! I shouldn't have to apologize for having a boyfriend, but I told you I was sorry, and you told me in your way that you understand," I say out loud so she could hear me.

"Pul-lease, save it! I don't want to hear what you have to say." Whatever, she always does this when she doesn't get her away.

"Fine." We walk the same direction because we have the same math class together, in total silence.

We don't speak to each other when we get to the classroom. I find a desk and sit down. She finds a seat on the other side of the room.

We may fight like sisters, but in the end, our relationship gets stronger.

When our professor enters the classroom, he instructs us to take out our homework and pass it to the front of each row so he can collect them – our normal routine.

As he begins to collect the papers he says, "As everyone knows, we have a test today. Once you complete it, you are free to leave."

I grab a scantron and pencil from my bag, ready to get this over with. The student in front of me passes a stack of tests to me. I take one, and pass the others behind me.

.

I finished the test rather quickly. I grab my things and head up to the front, handing my test to the professor. I felt like I did a good job, but then again I won't know until I get my grade.

I want to go to the library so I could read for a little bit, but before I go, I head to the student center for a drink.

"Bella, wait up!" I turn to see my best friend running toward me.

"Thought you didn't want to talk to me?" I say, petunlantly. So sue me.

She reaches out to touch my arm, but thinks better of it. "I am sorry, I do want to hear everything you want to say to me..." she trails off, looking off into the distance.

"Ok, and?" I ask, motioning her to continue.

"I was just jealous - like I mentioned earlier - I didn't mean anything I said - You're my best friend, and I don't want to lose your friendship," she says all at once.

I pull her into a tight hug. "Thank you," I whisper in her ear. That's all I wanted to hear.

I open the door, and we walk into the student center. We both buy a drink before heading out. We both decided it would be good to head to the library. Alice has some homework to do, and I want to catch up on some of my reading.

.

.

Once we are seated, I pull out my favorite book "Pride and Prejudice" from my bag.

Alice takes out her computer and starts searching the web or whatever while I read.

.

I am so into my book that I didn't notice Alice had her computer put away when I look up.

"Is it time for class?" I ask.

"Yes," she says.

I save my spot in the book before I put it back into my bag. We finish packing up our things and then head out of the library.

We walk to our next class. Even though we don't have the same class, our rooms are right across from one another, so I didn't have to worry.

It seems like we are having tests in  
every class we're in today; I like it!

"Once you are done with your test, you can leave." I do the same thing and take a scantron from my folder that's in my book bag.

Since this is my favorite class I finish easily, so I put my pencil back inside my bag and turn in my test and scantron to my professor.

"Read chapter 2, and that's all." He whispers, I nod my head.

I leave the room quietly while the others are still taking their test.

I didn't have class for another two hours so I call my boyfriend to see what he's doing.

"Hey, you reached me. Sorry I can't come to the phone, I am too busy making out with my beautiful girl to answer you, leave a message after the beep." I giggle.

"Hey dork, this is the girlfriend calling you," I giggle again. "I am just calling to see if you want to grab a bite to eat with me. Call me back. I love you, weirdo." I hang up after that.

Five minutes later, he calls me back and tells me he would love to have a bite with me.

"I would also love a bite of you too, I'll pick you up in fifteen." Dirty boy.

"Ok." I whisper, but I couldn't hold my giggle in anymore… it escapes, loudly.

"Stop it," he whines.

I mimick. "Stop it," I say. I didn't say I was the best at imitating his voice.

"Bully! I got to get off the phone. I am driving, and I need to be a role model for my girlfriend," he says with his sturdy voice.

"Bullshit!" I call him out.

"No cursing, baby. It doesn't sound pretty coming from you." He hangs up as I continued to laugh out loud.

He picks me up twenty minutes later dressed in jeans and a tight white button down shirt.

I love looking into his bluish-gray eyes.

"You know it's not nice to stare, Isabella," he says, while driving with his glasses on.

"Where are we going?" I ask. I always ask him this and I always get the same answer.

"Not telling you." He then he winks at me.

"Blah!" I say.

He laughs and I look out the window until we reach the taco station that I love going to.

"Oh!" I squeal when I realize where we are.

Edward opens my door and lifts me out. He knows I can get out by myself but I let him have his fun.

"Get on my back and I will carry you In." I climb onto his back, and he carries me to the restaurant until we sit down in a booth.

He bends down and I unlatch myself from him. I sit down on the chair and he sits next to me.

"Your usual?" our normal waitress asks us. We answer by nodding our heads.

I lean over and kiss his lips when I think no one's looking.

"What was that for?" he asks.

"Because I can, and I wanted to," I simply say.

"Mmm, I will take those kisses whenever you feel like giving them to me," he replies, kissing me again.

"Ok," I say. He leans over to kiss me again, but I move my head when I see our food coming toward us.

"Here y'all go." I take a sip of my lemonade and Edward does the same using one hand while the other is holding my hand.

After we finish eating our food, Edward pays our bill and he does the same thing with me on his back until we reach his car.

I kiss his cheek and he takes me back to school.

.  
.

"Thank you, babe, for lunch."

"Don't mention it, baby." He leans over and kisses me.

"Call me later, I love you," I say to him.

"I will, love you too." I open the door, grab my school bag and head off to my class.

M  
T  
M  
O  
L

When I get to my last class of the day, I find out that the professor cancelled for the day due to an unexpected emergency she had. Personally ,I think her baby is coming into the world, but I write my name on the list to let her know that I was here for this day.

I head to the computer lab to print a paper I had just wrote yesterday at my boyfriend's house before going home.

Once I log in to the computer, I pull out my flash drive and plug it into the USB port. I pull up Microsoft Ofice and go to print out my paper. I grab my flash drive , log out and head over to the printer.

I pull up the list of documents and I see mine. I click on it, pay the machine and soon I have it all stapled and in my folder before putting it inside my bag.

I walk out of the lab, and I see my best friend walking in my direction, along with a girl beside her.

"Hi, Bella, this is my friend Rosalie. I met her in my science class," Alice rushes out.

"Hi, Bella, I am new here," she says.

I look her over. She's beautiful; curves in all the right places. She has light auburn hair color that curls up on the bottom and hazel eyes. She seem to be around 5'6 with legs that went on for miles. I am instantly jealous because she could have anyone she wants.

One good thing though, she has smaller boobs than me - so yay!

.

"Hi, Rosalie, it's nice to meet you." I greet her.

She gives me a tight smile. She turns to look over at Alice. "Hey chica, I need to head out. I need to find an apartment to rent…"She says, while still talking but knowing my best friend she will cut her off in five, four,three, two and one.

Alice cut her off quickly. "Nonsense, we have a spare bedroom,don't we Bella? You can live with us." I stare at her incredulously. What is she doing?

Rosalie quickly looks back at me and then back to Alice. "Are you sure? I mean I don't want to make y'all feel uncomfortable," Rosalie says quietly.

"You're not, we have lots of space in our three bedroom apartment." Alice says while looking at me.

I shrug. "Yeah, sure."

"Awesome. I will just ask my parents to give me the money for rent," she says happily, and then she skips off toward her red BMW and drives away.

I turn back to Alice, anger brewing under my skin. "Why did you do that? We don't even know her!" I yell, throwing my hands up in the air.

She looks down, kicking at the sidewalk. "Sorry, I couldn't help myself." I sigh, and took a deep breath.

A few weeks later, we have Rose (she told us we could call her that) living here in our apartment now. She's not a morning person at all but does make a mean grilled sausage from scratch.

She's not a bad roommate, like I thought she would be. She's actually quite nice and friendly.

"Hey, baby." Edward places a kiss on my neck while I am washing my hands.

"Ready to go to my place so I can cook for you?," I nod my head.

I kiss his lips. "Yes, please."

"Damn you're hot." Rosalie mutters, not looking at me but at my boyfriend's ass.

I clear my throat, and she looks away and goes back to doing what she was doing before.

"Let's go," Edward says as he slaps my ass. I turn around and wink at him.

I take his hand when he offers it to me and together we walk down to his Volvo.

.  
.

We arrive at his house, and he opens the door for me. We walk into his house when he opens it up.

I smell something that is so mouthwatering that I can't wait to eat it.

"I made meatloaf with mashed potatoes and corn," he mentions as he drops off my overnight bag on his couch. I began serving our food and drinks. I know where everything is and I am hoping I can move into his house soon.

After we finished eating our dinner, we go up to his room, where I slip on his white shirt that he was wearing today and he is dress only in his boxers.

I straddle his legs and place kisses on his chest and neck, making him moan out.

He removes his shirt slowly from my body, enjoying my b- size cups and clean shaven clit, or my ass, as you could put it.

I take off his boxers and I insert his hard length into my pussy, adjusting to his size before I began moving slowly.

I have my hands on his chest, meeting his every thrust for thrust until I come.

A few minutes later he came in me, I wipe the both us with a napkin. I fall asleep as soon as Edward changed into new boxers.

"Good night, love." He whispers.

"Good night, baby." I turn around, with my face in the crook of his neck, I am out like a light.

Thank you Donna D. for my being my beta..  
A/N: yeah I have nothing.

What do you think? What shall we call this Edward and Bella?


	4. Chapter 4

Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, all I own is this mysterious plot.

EPOV

Masen, I need you in the delivery room, you're delivering a baby today. Go scrub up," My godfather and boss tells me.

I had taken some elective courses in labor and delivery when I was in nursing school two years ago. I didn't really know what kind of RN I wanted to be, so I studied in a few different fields. It looks like it worked out for the best seeing as I am assisting a couple of doctors to bring this baby safely into the world.

As I was getting ready, I began to think of what it would be like to bring my own babies in this world.

When I finished getting ready, I head down to the nurse's station to see what room I will be going to.

The board showed me in room 505, labor and delivery.

.

"Hi, Edward," Angela says, waving at me from behind the nurse's station once I reached the labor and delivery floor.

"Hi, Angela, how are you today?" I ask while walking to the room with her following behind me.

"I am about to give an epidural to Mrs. Tanya Andrew," she tells me.

"We have the same person, let's scrub up and get to work." We wash up and get prepared. We knock on the door and then step inside the room.

"Hi, Mrs. Andrew, my name is Angela Cheney, and I will be youranesthesiologist, we spoke earlier."

"Ah, yes, we did. We're ready for this pain to stop, don't we honey?" She side-eyes the man sitting to the right of her, who happens to be on the phone. I see him pale a little bit and nod in agreement.

"We do, baby," he says, putting his cell phone down.

"Is it too much to ask for your undivided attention? I am having your son after all you prick," she yells.

"Take a deep breath, Mrs. Andrew," I say as I check the fetal monitor.

"Ok," she says, taking in a long, deep breath.

I hear her shakily exhale. I look over to her. "The baby's heartbeat looks good." I turn to look at Angela. "Let's get the epidural started." Angela nods and walks over to Mrs. Andrew.

"I need you to sit up and lean over into a fetal position. From there, I will insert this…" she shows Tanya and her husband the needle. I can see Mr. Andrew start to sway. I fight back the laughter. There's always one who can't handle it. "…so I can administer the epidural, and you can have some relief from some of the pain," Angela tells her.

I help her up, and carefully place a pillow on her lap.

"Lean over for me, Mrs. Andrew." She does with a moan. I began to talk to her, to help keep her mind off what is about to happen.

I open the back of her gown. Angela comes over and swabs her back with a large alcohol swab. I stand in front of her so she can see me. "So what's his name going to be?" I see Angela get the needle ready

"Adam Miguel Andrew," she says.

"It's a beautiful name," I say, smiling. She looks up at me with a small smile.

"Thank you."

I watch as Angela get ready to numb the area and then she grabs the small x-ray device so she can make sure the epidural goes in the right spot without hurting Tanya.

"You're going to feel some pressure. Stay still as much as you can and take deep breaths for me," Angela says.

"Ok." She takes a deep breath in, and then releases it.

Once the needle is in position, Angela injects a solution into the epidural space.

After making sure she's ok, we step out of the room. I look at Angela as I take off my mask, taking a deep breath in and releasing it.

"That should be kicking in for her as we speak," Angela says.

"Good, I'll be back in a few minutes."

.

Once I have done my business, I wash my hands and dry them. I walk out of the men's room and head back into Mrs. Andrew's room. I need to check on how far she has dilated, and to check the baby's heartbeat.

I knock on the door. When I walk in, I see that she is sleeping and her husband's back on his phone.

I shake my head at him. I could never do that to my love; I would bedoting on her and giving her everything she wants and asks for. Even if she didn't, I would still do everything.

I check the fetal monitor and see that everything is going well with the baby. She wakes up and sees me.

"Everything ok?" she asks, worriedly.

"Everything's fine, just checking the baby's heartbeat. I also need to check to see how far you have dilated in the past hour." She nods her head and I do my work.

I insert a finger into her cervix and then another one, feeling around the baby's head.

"You're at 7 centimeters." Three more to go.

"Thank you." I nod my head and step back out of the room.

It's a little over an hour later when I hear the alarm go off and it's coming from my patient's room.

The doctors and nurses run into the room. I run to the fetal monitor and see that the baby is in distress. If the mother and baby have any chance of survival, he needs to come out now.

"The baby's heart rate is dropping," Angela says, looking over at the machine.

"Let's get her prepped for an emergency C-section," Dr. Martin shouts over all the noise and movement in the room.

Tanya is frantic at this point. I move to the side of her bed and lean down, looking straight at her. "Everything is going to be ok, don't worry," I say, trying to be assuring.

"How can you be sure?" she asks, looking at me for some comfort.

"Because you have the best team on top of this. We can have him out in ninety seconds if it came to that point." She nods her head.

A few hours later, mother and baby are safe and sound in her room.

M  
T  
M  
O  
L

I am completely exhausted the next day. Yesterday was so hectic and emotionally draining from the emergency C-section. It makes me think of what Bella could go through, and it scares me.

I find a comfy couch in the destination sleep area and sleep until my work cell phone rings.

.

I must have slept a long time, because my boss is standing right in front of me.

"Masen, wake up, son." I open my eyes. I find myself stretching and a huge yawn escapes me.

"Sorry, Godfather, guess I was really tired," I say, sleepily.

"Yes, I see that," he says with a smile. "Go home. You're off for the next three days. Sleep and tell Bella that your godmother wants to take her shopping." I hug him and clock out.

Thirty minutes later, I arrive home and see my girl's Jeep parked along with her friend's BMW.

I open the door, only to smell the aroma of Chinese takeout in the air. Yum!

"I'm home, baby," I say, walking up to her, placing a huge kiss on her lipsand then bending down to kiss her pregnant belly.

She's four months pregnant and in a couple weeks she will be five. I just can't wait to be a daddy and my girl to be a mommy.

"Edward, could you help me with my homework?" Rosalie asks.

"Sure, let me eat and get dressed and I will help you out." I walk intoBella's and my bedroom, strip out of my scrubs and into a maroon V-neckshirt and some black basketball shorts.

I come back down the stairs and eat my dinner while Rosalie brings her book to the table so that I could help her.

"What do you need help with?" I look at the paper and see that she'slearning medical terminology.

"I get most of what the professor is saying but I don't get the other half," she says while running her fingers through her hair.

"Ok, what part?" I ask, taking a bite of my orange chicken.

"The penis," she says.

I cough, I take a sip of my coke. "Ok, so you know it's the male sex organ, right?"

She nods.

"Ok, what are you confused about?"

"Circumcision. I don't understand it." Seriously?

"All they're doing is removing excess skin by a surgical procedure, that's all."

"Oh, thank you." She kisses my cheek and packs up her stuff to leave.

"What was that all about?," Bella came into the kitchen, dressed in my white V-neck T-shirt that's tied to the side and some sweat pants.

I shrug my shoulder, having no idea what the hell had just happened. "I simply have no idea, baby." I kiss her forehead.

We head up to our room, once inside we get on the bed with my beautiful love back to my chest where we are cuddling one another to forget what just happened.

A/N: So what do you think of the chapter?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Donna D.

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, all I own is this awesome plot.**

BPOV

"Baby, you have to wake up," Edward says from behind me.

"Don't wanna," I whine as I snuggle closer to him.

He pulls me to him and I lay my head in the crook of his neck.

"You have to, you only have three classes and then you can be home with me, watching tv and if you behave I will take you out on a date." Sounds like a good idea.

"Can I choose the restaurant?" I ask. _I want a mouthwateringcinnamon roll_.

"Whatever my baby wants, she gets." I move my head up and kiss him, hungrily.

"Behave, bad girl," He coos.

"Sir, yes sir," I giggle playfully. I get off the bed and change into a green dress that goes to my knees, along with some brown sandals. I do my makeup lightly and add a little gloss. I grab my book bag and head downstairs.

While I was changing Edward must have gone downstairs to make me breakfast. As soon as I enter the kitchen he stops and looks over at me.

He slowly walks over to me, his eyes moving all over my body.I feel my insides heat up in response. "Wow, you're beyondwords, baby. And the pregnancy…you're glowing." He slowlytrails kisses down my neck. My stomach clenches. _He's killing me! _Before he can get carried away, and before I let him, I push away. He looks down at me, confused.

I smile in reassurance. "I have classes, remember!" His confusion changes into a pout. I whimper. He's so gorgeous._Ugh, killing me here!_

He smiles knowingly. "Eat your breakfast, baby," he sayspointing to the waffle and eggs on my plate. My mouth watered at the sight.

I sit down, and begin to eat. I look over at Edward who is fixing his plate. "You're visiting your parents today, right?" He nods.

"Okay, do you think that later on we can go to a bookstore andlook for some baby books?" he asks as I get up to put my plate in the sink.

I turn around to face him, and I see him smiling so bright it could outshine the sun. "Really? You're so cute," I gush like a little school girl.

He gets up and walks over to me. "Yes, Bella, but you're wounding my ego here," he says as he pulls me to him. I kiss him quickly, and then pull back to look at him.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that. Just don't forget I hold your man card in my purse," I giggle.

He chuckles, but then looks at me seriously. "Yes you do, and my heart, so be careful with both." I lay my head down on his chest.

.

.

I pulled into the school parking lot and park my jeep. I turnsideways, grab my book bag and place it on my shoulder. When I look down on the seat I noticed that I had Edward's cell. I must have grabbed it by mistake when I was packing my school bag, and I'm guessing he has mine. _How has he not noticed that yet?_

His cell phone began to ring. I looked down to see who was calling – _My Love. _Edward. I clear my throat to answer it.

"Hi Bella, I know you have my cell phone! I guess someone wanted to peek at my phone, see pictures of herself, maybe," he says playfully.

I chuckle. "So what if I wanted to? Got a problem with that?" I ask. I love when he's playful.

"Yeah, I got a huge problem with that, Isabella, I got some stuff you're not supposed to see," he says playfully but with an edge of seriousness to it.

"What kind of stuff?" I ask, trying to keep the worry out of my voice.

"Let's just say, I don't want you to know until I tell you. I love you and I will be by in five minutes to collect my phone." He hangs up.

_What's so important that he has to come get his phone?_

I want to look, but I don't. But my mind is going a million miles a second. What's he hiding from me? Is it another woman? Porn? Then my mind goes in another direction. Wedding. Engagement ring? No… could it be… no, I don't even think he's ready for that yet. I look down at the phone again. I so want to look, but I trust him.

.

.

.

Five minutes later, Edward is walking up to me. He looks at me with a worried expression. He eyes his phone and then looks back at me. He hands me my phone and I give him his. He pulls me into his arms, and I relax a little.

"I can't tell you yet, but don't worry. Trust me please. You'll love it, I hope," he says with a crooked smile, and I pout. He leans down and kisses my lips. "I love you, baby, so much."

He kisses me one more time and rubs my belly. I love when he does that. "Go to class beautiful and I will see you later on tonight."

"Okay. I love you, babe."

I watch as he walks back to his car. I love looking at his ass, and it takes everything I have not to walk over there and squeeze it or palm it. _I'm so bad._

When I get to my class, I see that it was cancelled due to an unexpected emergency. So I decide to head to the student I walk inside, I see Alice talking to Rosalie.

I head over to their table. "Hi Alice, Rose."

"Hey Bella, how are you? How's Edward?" Rosalie asks running her hands through her hair.

"I am doing good, no morning sickness and Edward is doing good, working long hours. You know how it is. How about yourself?" I ask as Ilean over to hug Alice.

"Just studying and hanging out with Alice and my boyfriend,Emmett." I nod. "That's good."

I turn to face Alice. "And how about you, bestie?"

She smiles widely. "I have been super. Jasper and I have been going on a few dates, getting to know each other better." I smile at her excitement. I'm so glad they finally decided to take a chance on each other.

They just officially got together even though they have known each other for two years. Jasper treats Alice like a princess. He's such a gentleman - he opens the door for her, always make sure she's ok and so much more. Another big plus – he's Edward best friend. That makes him number two in my book. You don't even need to ask who my number one is.

"Yay." I cheer for her.

.

We sat and talked for a while. I looked around and saw the clock. Oh shoot I am going to be late for my class. I tell Alice and Rosalie I would catch them later, grab my bag and head to the room. When I get there, I see there are students waiting outside for the door to be open but there's no light. I let exhale deeply, and my heart rate begins to slow down. I began to play with my Smartphone while we waited for the professor to show up.

Ten minutes later the teacher still hasn't shown up. I look around only to see an admin walking toward the class. She told us that our professor had her baby last night and they didn't have a replacement yet. She advised us to go home for the day, but to return by the next class as they would have a substitute in place by then. We all signed a paper to let them know who was present for the class.

Now I had to find something to do to amuse myself until my final class came around. I check the time. I still had a couple hours until my next class started, it was only one o'clock. I decided to call Edward to see if he wanted to grab something to eat. Not surprisingly, I am always hungry_._

"Hi, baby, you want to grab a bite to eat?,"I ask, waiting for my boyfriend's response.

"Sure. I will be there in ten minutes, honey; I love you." He told me.

"I love you, too." I hang up, after "We say I love you to each other."

Twenty five minutes later, my boyfriend is here running to me, while I stay in my place.

"Sorry, I am late, I had just finished making your car payment when you called," he says out of breath.

"Did you run a marathon or something?," I ask, he's all sweatyand gross.

"No, I ran to the car so we could go on our lunch date or else I would have been working all day making payments without eating,"

_Awesome, my boyfriend rocks!_ "Alright, let's go."

M  
T  
M  
O  
L

"Here's your chicken strip basket and your drinks," our waitress Sally says. I take a chicken strip out and eat it.

"Can we get your famous cinnamon rolls?" Edward asks, looking at me and of course I'm nodding my head exaggeratedly. He laughs. "Make that two, please."

The cinnamon rolls here at Lulu's cafe are huge - we're talking about ten pounds at least.

"Sure, I will bring those right out," she says and walks away. I can't wait to take a bite out of it. My mouth is watering at the thought. Edward's thumb wipes at the corner of my mouth. Well, I did say my mouth was watering.

"Just wait, baby, she's going to bring them to us and you can have as much as you want or what I feel is enough! I don't want you getting sick or become diabetic with all the sugar you're ingesting." Nurseward has spoken.

I snicker. "Yes, Nurseward."

He rolls his eyes, and laughs. "Only you can call me that."

We enjoy the rest of our lunch. Edward and I feed each other some of the cinnamon rolls.

He pays the bill and we leave hand in hand. When we get back to the SUV, he opens the door and helps lift me until I am sitting down in the seat.

He goes around to the driver's side, gets in and starts the SUV. And we're off to my school again.

.

"Thank you for our amazing date," I whisper as I kiss him on the lips.

"I should be thanking _you_ for our awesome time." He's such a romantic.

"I have to go...," but he cuts me off, kissing me hungrily.

"Edward…" He kisses me "I have..." He kisses me again. "Class…" He cut me off again with a kiss so I would be quiet.

He pulls back and looks at me. "Go ahead, I love you." He smirks and I smile up at him.

.

.

I finish my class and head back to my Jeep. When I arrive, I see a black rose on my windshield. There is a note attached to it that reads –

'Watch your step'

_Huh? Why would I need to watch my step? I haven't done anything to anyone._ I play it off thinking it was meant for someone else so I leave it to that.

Before I get in the car, I look around. No one is around, so I get in and hide the rose in my bag.

Once I arrive home within twenty minutes. I get out of my Jeep, unlock the front door and head to my closet where the other black rose is hidden.

MTMOL

A month has passed since I found the other black rose. I haven't told Edward yet because honestly, all I have been given areblack roses and nothing more. I didn't feel the need to worry him about this. I put it in the back of my mind while we are atthe doctor's office. Nothing is more important than these two. I look down at my belly, rubbing it softly.

Today is the day where Edward and I get to see what we're having. We both want girls and but if they turn out to be boys we will be fine with it.

Right now, Edward and I are waiting for my name to be 're both a little excited and nervous all at once. I hold his hand tightly. I feel him squeeze my hand back.

"Isabella Swan." One of the nurses calls out.

"That's me." We both stand up and follow right behind her. She tells me to step on the machine so she can get my weight.

She looks down at the scale, and smiles. "You're at a very good weight for carrying twins, keep doing what you're doing."

I look over at Edward. "My boyfriend's a nurse here at this hospital," I say.

"Oh! Well, it's good to have someone who's in the medical profession." I nodded my head in agreement.

We follow her back to the exam room, and hopefully in a few minutes, we will officially become parents to twin girls or boys.

We didn't have to wait that long for the sonogram technician to come into the room. I'm so excited. I can't wait to see if we're having boys or girls.

.

"Let's get started." Since I was in a dress, I am able to just lift it up. "This will be quite cold," the tech said, and then squirted the gel on my belly.

"Oh!" I saw goosebumps start rising all over my body. Edward noticed and began to rub my left arm trying to comfort me.

She placed the wand on my stomach, moving it around a little bit. She flipped a switch on the machine and I heard a muffled whooshing sound echo in the space of the room. "Wow, their heartbeats sound good, 145/60." She typed that information intothe computer and I let a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding in. I was in awe. My babies' heartbeats were all I could hear. I had to fight back the tears that were starting to form.

The tech began taking pictures of the babies' faces, hands and feet. She asked Edward and I if we would like to know the sex of the babies.

I yelled out, "Hell yeah" a little too loud, but I played it off by laughing instead. Edward laughed with me, and kissed my hand. I looked closely at him, his eyes were bright and glassy. I could tell he was feeling all the emotions I was. I placed my hand on his cheek. He looked down at me, smiling. He leaned over and kissed my lips.

"Thank you, my love," he whispered. The tears I was fighting to hold back fell. "Don't cry, baby," he said, wiping them away gently.

"They're happy tears. I promise."

I heard the tech start typing on the computer again. We both looked back over to her. When she turned the screen over, my world stopped.

.

I am on cloud nine; it's as simple as that!

**A/N: So I wonder who has been giving a black rose to Bella? Hmm? Question, Question.**

Sorry for the cliffy... I am beginning to really like doing these... 

**Anyway, I hope y'all like it! **

**Yes for almost a second, I didn't want to write this story because of the bad news , I had receive. From a beta. But then Donna; my beta told me not to give up, so I didn't. **


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all I own is this plot.

Happy Mother day to all the mom's out there, to all mother, soon to be mothers, Mothers who have lost their baby and to the ones who have lost theirs mom.

R.I.P momma, you are loved and miss. Happy Mother day!

A/N: I would like to thank my pre reader Twilight girl 224 for reading my story and adding more detail than what I would put. Thank you for holding my hand when I felt like giving up on this story.

Wow I didn't realize how long this chapter was until I finished it.. I hope you like this story as much as I am writing it.

dowlingnana is my fabulous beta, Chandraka is the fantastic banner maker/ and manips she made for my newest mystery story More than my own life! I really hope that you enjoy this story

Bella Pov

..

..

..

Twin girls! I can't believe it.

"Thank you, baby for giving me two little girls. I can't wait to be a daddy and a future husband to you," Edward says, while leaning over to kiss my lips.

After wiping off the gel from my pregnant belly lovingly, he helps me off the bed and onto my feet.

He takes my hand and the next thing I know, we are running out of the building and running to his Volvo; once we are inside and buckled up, he takes off and I am wondering where the hell we're going... Until he surprises me with something I love.

After driving for half and hour, we pull into the park, where we had our third date and I am surprised to see a romantic picnic display with pillows and a blanket on the grass and a bunch of pink roses and lilies.

When did he have all the time to set up this romantic picnic? He has been with me finding out the sex of our babies. Somebody had to help him plan all of this but who? I am thinking of his mom, Elizabeth. She loves me like a daughter but then it could have been someone my love is close to or my best friends, Alice and Rosalie.

.

He stops and turns around in his seat? Looking at me with such love in his bluish-gray eyes that I couldn't help myself but gently stroke his cheek lovingly. He leans into my hand and I gently run my finger through his dirty blonde hair, loving how he moans into my ear.

"I love you, baby. I don't want you to ever forget that,"I kiss him, once he's sitting in his seat properly.

Edward opens up his door, before going around to open my own door. Once my door is open, he lifts me out of the SUV and onto my feet.

I am so lucky to have found the love of my life so early in importantly, him being the only man that I want for my babies and myself.

We walk hand in hand to the little romantic picnic area in the shade; where his mom must have set up earlier while we we're at the doctor's office. I smile, watching my love take out the sandwich he or his mom packed ,along with some fresh fruits and a small container filled with lemonade.

"My beautiful girl, will you join me on this beautiful day for a small romantic picnic and make me the happiest man alive?," he looks, nervous like I would say no. Silly man! He should know better.

"I would be honored, my handsome nurseward," I giggle, bending down to sit on the blanket.

"Thank you for alway being mine." He kisses my forehead.

I feel like I am floating on cloud nine. Is he even real? Some days I feel like he's nothing but an illusion!

MTMOL

Three days later!

After the romantic picnic at the park, Edward went back to working his full time schedule and overtime, while I went back to school for the summer. I want to get as much school done before the babies arrive; I told my babe that I still want to do online courses even when the babies are here and he told me not to put too much on my plate; so I agree to taking only two classes online so I didn't over do it with two newborn twins girls at home.

Good news is my love is getting paternity leave to help me out with our babies. I can't wait until they're here.

So right now, I am sitting down, eating a snack wrap from the school lunch room and drinking my water, when all of a sudden I see my boyfriend's best friend Jasper walking towards me withhis other friend Emmett on his right side.

"Bella, right?," Emmett asks, I nod my head.

"Hi , you must be Emmett?," I ask, unsure.

"Yeah, I work with Edward, well not really. I am learning to be an EMT; my friend Eric is one and he has been showing me the ropes," he says,as I am nodding my head.

"We never really got introduced properly, I am Jasper, Edward's best friend and you must be his girl, Isabella," he says, while giving me a one sided hug.

"That's me," I point to myself, as they laugh.

Out of nowhere, Emmett speaks loudly, scaring me a little bit, so I rub my pregnant belly to calm my babies because they are suddenly moving around like little butterflies when Igot scared a few minutes ago.

"Wow! Who's that hot babe? I want to fucking take a bite of that ass," Jasper hits the back of Emmett's head and I giggle into my hand.

"Dude, what the hell?," he turns around and glares at Jasper.

"Dude as you put it, little ears around," pointing at my pregnant belly. he continues what he's telling Emmett. "Not to mention Edward would kick our butt; if he knew that we corrupted his little angels with your mouth,"

Something must have clicked because he quieted down and toldme he was sorry for the language.

"Don't tell Edward, Bella, he would kick our butts; if he knew what I just said."Cute, he's scared of my boyfriend. I giggle into my palm, while he stares at me.

..

.

..

We are all sitting down talking, when my best friends Alice andRosalie walk over to the table I am sitting at.

"Hi, Alice, Rose," I greet them, they came over and hug me on my right side and then took a seat next to me.

"Hey Bella, who are your new friends?," Rose asks.

"This one here is Edward's best friend Jasper and the other one is a co- worker/ student of my boyfriend, Emmett," I point to my babe's best friend; He has short mousy brown hair and hazel eyes. While Emmett has brown eyes and hair that almost looksblack when in reality it's like a dark brown.

"I love your red curly hair, and that ass, you have, I want to bite it," Emmett replies. I'm looking at Rosalie who's looking like she wants to murder him.

"Too bad, you can't have it! I don't date anyone that's not in my league; but I am pretty sure, you can ask any one of these ladieson campus to help you out. I am sure that they would be of help to you." With that Rose got up and walked away from him.

"Dude, you have no filter," Jasper replies once she leaves looking at him and then shaking his head at him at the same time.

"I can't help it, if I have a thing for hot red heads, besides your'ethe one to talk; you like brown hair with gold highlights and brown eyes with a hint of gold in the iris.

Alice blushes when Emmett describes her.

I look down at my watch and see that its time for me to head to my last class of the day.

As I am walking to my math class, I bump into Emmett literally without noticing that I did.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, I didn't watch where I was going," I look up and see Emmett looking down at me.

"It's cool, Bella. I didn't get to ask you but I am wondering if you and Edward would like to hang out with Jasper and I at the bar where we could sing karaoke and grab a bite to eat?, " He asks me, nervously.

"Sounds like a lot of fun. I would have to check and make sureEdward won't be tired, because if he is; I won't be able to come out," I say, looking at my nurseward's friends reaction.

"Oh, ok, I understand."I open the door to my classroom and take a seat at the table assigned for pregnant ladies or anyone really.

A few minutes later, the professor comes in and takes out the attendance sheet along with some tests that we have been preparing since last week to take.

I grab my test and wait until the professor tells us we can flip our test over.

"Go." She says, once she has taken all the attendance in the class.

I flip mine over and take my test.

..

.

..

.

Once I feel the test is to my standard, I get up and hand over the test and scantron to the professor and she tells me to work on the next chapter, I nod my head and leave the classroom.

Hmm, what to do next?

Oh I could register for the next semester... but it would be a close call to delivering the twins! At this point, I am not really sure if i should take the next semester or not? I am stuck! I want to finish my schooling with honor but I also want to just complete all my schooling. I think i am just going to talk to Edward and see what he says before I make a rash decision about this.

.

..

.

As soon as I get home, I drop my book bag by the door along with my house keys on the dresser, after that I walk into the kitchen and stop in my tracks when I see Rosalie talking to Edward.

Why is she here? Couldn't she have picked a different person to help her study?

Since being pregnant, I feel like I am not beautiful anymore to my nurseward with Rosalie around with her long legs, curvybody and red curly hair while my body is changing to accommodate two little girls growing in my belly; I can't compete with her! I have curves in all the right places and long legs that can go on for miles with long brown hair and green eyes and an ass that I know my man likes, but, what else do I have?... Nothing!

I feel the tears wanting to escape, so I race to our bedroom, not caring if Edward or Rosalie saw me or not! I sit on the toilet and cry.

Sometime later, I hear knocking on the outside and look up in the mirror to see that my eyes are all puffy and red, so I use the toilet top to get up and walk to the restroom sink to wash my face before I let anyone come in.

I still feel like crying.

I can't it help it, with Rose being here and my hormones mixedin it; I feel threatened like she's going to take him away from me without him even knowing it.

Once I wash my face off, I walk slowly to let in who ever is at the door. I unlock it and turn the knob to see a disheartenlooking Edward looking at me with his bluish-gray eyes into my green ones.

"What's going on, baby? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?," Nurseward asks, questions after questions.

"Nobody hurt me, it's just the hormones," I lied. I just didn't want him to know that I am jealous of Rosalie being here or the insecurity I feel.

He nods his head, not questioning anything I told him. I feel bad because I lied to the love of my life about something that is bothering me but if I told him, he would feel like he has to tell my friend that he can't help her and I don't want that to happen.

"Baby, you know that I only want you and love you; no one else is for me." With that he kisses my forehead and goes to the small loves seat we have in our room.

I join him on his lap and he instantly wrapped his hands around my belly, protecting us.

"Babe, Jasper and um, Emmett asked us if we would like to hang out with them to the bar to sing karaoke and go out to eat," I tell him, quietly.

"A bar? I don't know baby, will you be able to stand the loud music?"

Hmm, I am not sure. I have never been to a bar being pregnant and I doubt they would let me in with a small basketball sizedbelly.

"Probably, but I want to try it, what do you think?," asking my babe to see if he would let us go.

"I don't see why not, but as soon as the little ones begin moving around too much, we're leaving. I am not risking my babies and your health, ok love?," Edward replied to my question.

"Absolutely. You can call Emmett and let him know of our decision," I say, excitedly.

"Ok, I'll call. Go get ready and I'll help you with the rest, and,pick me out something to wear, gorgeous." I get up from his lap and he smacks my ass hard.

I turn around and look over my shoulder with a big flirty smile .

"March woman or I am going to make you suck this dick in your tight little mouth and make us late." I jump into action by going into our closet and picking out something sexy to wear for the both of us.

I chose a tight black v-neck t-shirt and dark washed jeans withhis black loafers. And, I got a white buttoned t-shirt and blackbelt to match with my love along with black wedges.

Edward came into our master bedroom and saw what I chose from his closet and smirked when he saw his white t-shirt along with my black belt on the bed.

"Strip," he commanded; fuck, I love when he gets allcommanding.

I do as I am told until I am just in my white cotton bra and white boy shorts.

"Fucking sexy," he replies, looking at my pregnant body.

I walk over to him and he stands up bringing the shirt with him and gently putting it on me and buttoning it up leaving some open. Then, he puts the belt below my breasts and tightens it alittle bit showing off my huge 38B size.

"I love your ass a lot but I do love these big breasts you have,"Nurseward comments, touching my boobs with his hands. I giggle and kiss him on the lips.

"Change baby, they'll still be here when you come back," I reply, motioning for him to get changed in front of me.

"Take it all off," I cheer loudly, as he slowly pulls off his scrub top, flexing his muscles when I see him winking at me; I blush. He takes off his scrub bottom and I lick my lips when I see his boner.

He adjusts himself but it's no use when its pointing in my direction.

I get on my knees to suck him off.

I pull his boxer brief down and slowly take his member into my hand and began pumping him until pre cum begins oozing out. I use that as lube and put my mouth on his hard dick.

"Fuck!," he yells out, when I suck on him.

I continue what I am doing and I massage his balls until he tightens in my mouth and releases his cum into my mouth in four long spurts.

"You're going to be the death of me, I swear; I love you, baby." He says, looking at me.

"I love you too." I tell him.

We finish getting ready and I tease my hair just a little more. Once I am done, I get up and put on my black flats and my license to hand to Edward.

"Here's my ld baby," I hand him my I'd and we leave hand in hand to his maroon truck where he helps me in.

.

..

.

We're driving downtown to a karaoke club called "Liquid Monkey Lounge" and restaurant so we can eat. I am starving and oh we're meeting Emmett and Jasper there. Forgot to mention that earlier.

"It looks packed," I reply, looking at the packed parking lots.

"It does, still want to go in?," my babe looks at me.

"Yeah, we should go in and I will let you know, when I can't take too much." I reply, looking at him.

"Alright, hold onto me the entire night, baby." I nod and he opens his side of the truck and comes around to open my door and let me out.

We walk hand in hand to the lounge entrance and see that Emmett and Jasper are there with Alice and Rosalie by their side.

I thought he was out of her league? Guess not because she's standing right next to him.

Alice is doing the same with Jasper.

"Thanks for waiting," Edward says, once we reach them.

"Yeah, no problem," Em replies, getting Roses's hand and leading them to the entrance.

My babe has his armwrapped around me while we are walking inside.

"I'd?," the bouncer announces. Edward shows both our I'd's and he lets us through passing his number to us which my love throws away once we're inside.

It is packed but we find a table so we can eat at.

"Hi, welcome to the Liquid Monkey Lounge, my name is Amber and I'll be your waitress for the evening. What can I get you to drink?," she says, looking at my man.

"I will have a coke and water with a lemon for my girlfriend,"everyone else orders their drinks and we wait for our drinks to return by looking at the menu to see what we want.

"Baby, you want baked chicken with mashed potatoes?,"Nurseward asks, and I nod my head.

"I will get the same." The waitress returns with our drinks and we order our food.

"Two baked chicken with mashed potatoes: that will be all." The waitress nods her head and goes to everybody else to get theirorders.

"I love when a man orders for his woman," Rosalie says, flirting with Edward who's not even paying attention.

"I love when my babe does this! He's such a romantic," I say, cooing at Nurseward who's looking at me with a huge smile that reaches his bluish-gray eyes.

"I will have that one day,"Rose comments. Emmett looks at her with such love in his eyes that I know he would do anything for her, if she asked him to.

.

..

.

After we finish our foods, Edward pays our bill and his friends did the same for their dates.

"Lets sing some Karaoke," Emmett shouts, everyone turning around to see who shouted a second ago.

Once they see its him, they go back to doing what they were doing before.

Apparently when I wasn't looking i didn't notice that my babe had went to the DJ to sign us up.

He came back a few minutes later with a mic in his hands.

"First up , we have Isabella singing "Made in the USA" by Demi Lovato; let's welcome her to the stage,"The DJ announced.

"Why would you do that?," I ask, looking at him with a glare.

"You sing beautiful, baby, go and sing for me." I glare at him, as I walk to the stage with the mic in my hands.

"Hi my name is Isabella but I prefer Bella. I guess I will be singing "Made in the USA" please enjoy." I say, to the crowd who are cheering me on.

"Our love runs deep like a chevy

If you fall I'll fall with you baby

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

You run around opening doors like a gentleman

Tell me girl every day you're my everything

Cause that's the way you like to do it

That's the way you like

Just a little West Coast, and a bit of sunshine

Hair blowing in the wind, losing track of time

Just you and I, just you and I

Woah, woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

You always reading my mind like a letter

When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater

Cause that's the way we like to do it

That's the way we like

And never ever let the world get the best of you

Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you

Cause that's the way I like to do it

That's the way I like

We touch down on the east coast

Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights

You and I, you and I

Woah woah

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Cause baby I'll bite the bullet

And take the blow for love

Woahhhh, our love was made in the usa

Made in the usa, made in the usa

No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know

I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way

No matter what the people say,

I know that we'll never break

Cause our love was made, made in the USA

Made in the USA, yeah

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.

Made in the U.S.A."

"That's my girl," I blush, when Edward stands up applauding me then winking at me. While Rose looks pissed off.

What's her problem? Oh well I am not going to dwell on it. The only thing is my love is proud of me and that's us that matter.

I feel dizzy all of a sudden, my head is spinning around and suddenly I feel like I am falling to the ground but I am not because Edward is there holding on with Emmett's help.

"What's wrong?," they ask, at the same time.

"My head is spinning, I feel like throwing up," I reply, looking at Edward who's looking at me, concern written all over his face.

"When did all of this start, baby girl. Was this before or after the show?," looks like Nurseward has made an appearance.

"As soon as I got off the stage, I didn't feel anything but then all of a sudden I began feeling dizzy and I felt like I was going tofall until you came over to me." I reply, looking at him.

"Ok,love, we're going to the hospital so you can get checked out and we can see what's been going on." My love carried me bridal style out of the lounge and into the cool air until we reach his truck.

M

T

M

O

L

"Well, it seems that your blood sugars are low, Ms . Swan, I would suggest that you eat more throughout the day and have plenty of snacks too; to keep the sugar up so you don't feel faint." I nod my head.

It's weird, I ate dinner and I had a snack in between ,but, I guess not enough since I felt dizzy.

The doctor leaves the room after doing a sonogram then telling us what is wrong.

The girls are perfectly fine and healthy and so am I, that's all we need.

"Knock, knock, the doctor wants you to stay overnight so we can keep an eye on your blood sugar," my nurse says.

"Oh hi Edward," she looks at my love and he waves at her.

"Hi Shelly, how are you doing?"

"I am doing well, I have been helping my daughter with her new baby," she says, looking at us.

"That's awesome, I can't wait until my little ones make their appearance into the world," he says with such pride in his voice; I smile at him.

"Ah, you're going to be such a good daddy, and your girlfriend is so beautiful and I can tell she's going to be an awesome mommy." She says, hooking an IV up.

"Oh thank you," I blush, thanking her.

"Ok, I will get you a bed to sleep on, Edward." Shelly says, she comes back in with a small cot for my love to sleep on.

.

..

.

I lay down in bed and fall asleep with Edward kissing my forehead.

"I love you." He whispered before laying down on his own bed.

.

...

..

.

The next morning I wake up and see the nurse talking to Edward about his own work.

"I know Aro, I will get back to work as soon as Bella is strong enough," he tells him.

"Alright, Masen, you have the rest of the morning until you come in. Use that time wisely."

"Thank you for allowing me to have the morning off for right now." Aro, his godfather leaves the room and I make my presence known that I am awake and my love sees me and walksover to me.

"How much did you hear?," he asks, waiting for my reaction.

"Not much, I just woke up," I reply, honestly, somewhat.

"Ok. I have the morning off then I have to go to work and you don't have school, so when you are released, I will come and check on you then go back to work, sound good?" I love when he is so protective and caring.

"Sounds good , thank you for being so caring," I kiss him when he bends down to my level.

"Always."

.

.

A few hours later, I am released from the hospital with Edward driving us back to our our house.

As soon as we arrive, he stops his truck, opening his door to get out and helps me out of my side of the truck. Then he helps me inside our master bedroom with our huge flat screen tv.

"I want you off your feet love, nothing else, and, eat the foods I have provided for you." I nod my head.

"Ok. Love you." I say, kissing him on the lips and him the same.

"Love you too." He walks away and I crawl inside the bed ready for a nap.

.

..

.

I wake up and see that it's a little past three so I get up and make myself some food.

Once I have everything I need for a sandwich, I began making it until Edward walks in with Chinese food.

"Why are you out of bed?," he scold me, like a small child instead of being his girlfriend.

"I got hungry," my stomach rumbled out loud and I blush when he smiles at my expanding belly.

"We've got to feed the three of you, daddy needs to make sure his babies are ok as well as their mommy." He coos to my belly.

I giggle. "I forgive you for coming down, I just don't want anything to happen to you,"

"I know. Nothing's going to happen." I promise him.

We eat in silence.

The food I didn't finish, I leave it in the container to eat later.

"Lets have a date night when you come back from work," I reply.

"I would love a date night, mi Amore, I should be home around 8:00 p.m.," I nod my head.

"Yay! I will make us some meatloaf and corn."

"Alright but remember don't over do it,"

"I won't Nurseward, love you." I kiss him.

"Love you more but I've got to get back to work, blah..." I laugh.

.

..

.

..

As soon as I finish making dinner at seven- thirty, I get the drinks ready and put them in the fridge until my honey comeshome.

"Love, I am home," he shouted from the entry way.

"Kitchen baby," I shout back.

He came dressed in his blue scrubs and the most beautifulflowers ever, lilies.

"For my special lady," I grin, widely.

We sit down to a nice meal until someone knocked on our door and he left to open it revealing...

.

.

.

Wonder who's it is?

Thank you for reading... Please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, all I own is the plot.

Thank you, Donna D for beta' ing.

Clear thing up, Alice is with Jasper and Rosalie is with Emmet. ; sorry for the confusion.

EPOV

I had just taken a bite of my food when Bella and I heard knocking on our door, only to reveal a smiling Rosalie.

"Hi Rose, what are you doing here this fine evening?," I ask, looking at her but still holding the door open.

"Thought I'd visit you guys," she says, smiling widely at me then stepping inside mine and Bella's home.

My love came into the living room then, wrapping her arms around my waist as much as she could with her adorable pregnant belly in the way.

"Honey, who's at the door?," My girl questions, looking all sorts of cute with her nose scrunched up and not seeing Rose inside our home.

"Rosalie came to visit us, baby, isn't that nice?," I say, waiting for her to respond.

"Very baby; would you like some food Rose?," My love asks. I could tell she seemed a little mad that Rosalie ruined our date night but I can always make it up to her.

"Oh no, I just ate before coming here." She says, following us to the kitchen where Bella and I were just eating.

"Ruining people's date without telling them they're coming over and not eating when people offer you food." Bella mumbled, sitting down on the chair.

I laugh quietly to myself and serve us some more food.

I get up to talk to my Bella. She's being silly but I bet I know how she's feeling with our friend here.

"Bella, baby, can I talk to you in the living room?" I ask, wanting my girl to follow me to the living room.

"Ok,"She gets up from our table and follows me until we reach our living room.

"I know that you're upset, but, baby, we can always continue what we started tomorrow." I suggest, I had taken the day off until I have to go in for the graveyard shift to spend time with my one and only love, Bella.

I seriously miss being with her, I hate that I work so much but yet I don't want my love to work unless she wants to. I just want her to focus on school and our babies and that's all.

"How is that even possible with me going to school and you working full time, babe?," Tears are streaming down her face and I gently lead her to the couch where I sit her on my lap.

"I know, love, that's why I traded the day with a coworker; to be with you. School will be over before you know it baby girl and work is just part of everyday life," I kiss her forehead.

"Thank you," Bella hugs me and we walk back hand in hand to the kitchen table to eat.

I pull out her seat, once she's sitting down, I push her in. I take the seat beside her and eat my own food, forgetting that Rose is here.

"I didn't interpret anything, did I? If I did I am really sorry," Rosalie replies, when all is quiet.

She sounds sincere.

"Nah, you're good." I say, going back to eating my meal.

.

..

.

We eat our meals with laughter filling throughout the room and a lot of talking, I fed my girl some strawberry shortcake that she made for desert earlier then licked it off her lips; not caring if Rose saw or not.

She giggles and kisses me playfully on the cheek but I am not having that, so I pull her face to me and kiss her loudly, making her laugh out loud.

"Baby,"I smirk at her and she leans into me. I use my free hand to hug her close to me.

Bella is the only one that can bring out this playful/ romantic side of me; not anyone else or would anyone ever take her place in my heart, I wouldn't allow it. It's either my love or be celibate until death.

.

..

.

After we finished eating, Bella and I wash the dishes together with our friend sitting down chatting to us.

"There's this guy I like but I don't how to get his attention. He's in a relationship,"Rose says, looking deep in thought.

"You never want to mess with a relationship, Rosalie; you don't want to ruin it by being selfish," Bella replies, answering her.

"Guess you're right." Her face is impassive, not showing any emotion.

I put the dishes away and wipe down the counter when I am asked by Rosalie to be her study buddy so she could study and learn from my own school experience, which I didn't mind.

"Will you be my study buddy?" Rose asked, looking at me,while waiting for my answer.

"Sure." I say, finishing up drying the counter with an almost wet rag.

I walk to the living room with Bella right behind me. I pat the seat next to me and she sit there next to me while out friend pulls out her books.

Rosalie pulls out her medical book and we get to work studying for a test that's in two days.

Bella sits down beside me while I am helping Rosalie with her homework.

Our friend has her medical terminology book out and her Comprehensive Medical assisting book.

"What is a scapular?" she asks, looking at me.

"A scapular is pertaining to the shoulder blade," I reply, looking at her with the answer.

We go through the rest of her questions until we reach the Urinary System, so, I give her a summary of it.

"The Endocrine System releases the hormones that keep the body in its proper balance, helping to maintain homeostasis. The hormones can regulate growth, development, mood, tissue function, metabolism and sexual function. It works close by the nervous system." I feel like a nerd. I wink at my girl when she looks up at me, smiling. She's in love with a nerdy guy.

"That's so much better than the way my professor explains it." Rose says, looking at me through her lashes. I take a look at my baby and see her biting on her bottom lip.

"Need help with that, love?" I ask.

"I got it, baby; thank you for offering your help,"

"Don't mention it, Beautiful, Ti amo, mi Amor." I coo to her.

She blushes and I get back to helping Rose with her school work.

A few hours have passed by and the next thing I know I see my love passed out on the couch.

I let out a huge yawn and another one comes out not a moment later. Damn, I didn't realize how tired I am with all the overtime I have been picking up at the hospital because my co-workers get sick or call in.

We both look over to see my beautiful Bella sound asleep.

"I should get going." Rose replied.

"Oh, before I go, next month would you, Emmett and Jasper be willing to take out an old couch from Alice and mine's apartment?" she asks, looking at me with a smile.

Ok? I shake my head.

"Shouldn't be a problem, just let me know when I am needed." I say.

She kisses my cheek, leaving with her book bag and everything else she brought with her.

I lock up the front door and check the window before carrying my sweet girl to our room.

Once I am inside, I lay Bella down on our bed and take off her shorts leaving her only in my shirt.

"Sleep tight, beautiful," I kiss her forehead like I do every night and morning before leaving to work.

I stay up, using my desk lamp to finish up some paperwork that I didn't finish yesterday at work; before going to sleep.

I am about half way through when Bella wakes up to use the bathroom.

"You ok?" I ask as Isee her heading to the bathroom and see her head bent over the toilet bowl, throwing up.

"Yeah, I just got a little sick," Bella tells me, once she is finished.

I help her get up off the floor.

Her morning sickness finished in the first trimester but there are times when she still gets a little sick with certain foods that she eats.

She brushes her teeth while I go back to finishing my work so I can hit the hay.

"Oh baby, before I forget, Rose asked if I could help her move an old couch from your former apartment with the help of my best friends, Jasper and Emmett."

"Ok, Nurseward," she slid into the bed, using my pillow to lie down on.

I soon follow suit, only to see Bella with my pillow underneath her head and the pillow in between her legs.

"Scoot over woman, this is my pillow!" My right eyebrow goes up.

"I don't think so, Edward, I think you should use your other one," she smirks at me and I smile back at her.

"Fine! You win, but don't think I am going to keep letting youget away with that." I keep my eyes on her mischievous face.

"I heart you, Nurseward." She makes the heart shape with her hands, causing me to laugh out loud.

This woman is the only one that can get me out of my funk, or anything. She's my reason for living and now she's giving me more reason to be here on this earth, two baby girls.

"Gosh, I fucking love you." I laugh again. I pull Bella to my back, carefully, because she's pregnant but also I want us to be spooning like we normally do.

M

T

M

O

L

The days pass on, with me going to work and my girl going to school.

I help Bella with her homework. She helps me study to keep upto date with my nursing skills; we help each other. Other news, Bella and I are having sex three times a day and fuck, I love it. Wouldn't have it any other way...

.

..

.

Before I knew it, a month flew by quickly. My beautiful girl'sbelly looks like she swallowed a large basketball; she looksreally cute pregnant and she has this glow to her. They say pregnancy makes you glow and well they aren't lying that's for sure. I love that I can wrap my arms around her pregnant belly or simply make love to her. It's the simplest things, that make me fall in love with her all over again; it's the way she relies on me to be there for her or when she is scared.

"You're dazing off again, babe." Guess I am.

"Yes I am; I want you to know that I'll always love you, no matter what happens." Bella leans forward and hugs my waist and I kiss her forehead.

"I know. I love you too, always."

I get ready for the day, dressing in some blue jeans and a greenV-neck shirt and my shoes while my girl went downstairs to make breakfast for us.

I walk downstairs and smell something delicious coming from the kitchen.

I see my beautiful girl serving up my plate rather than her own. I make myself known by walking over to grab and pour orangejuice in our cups, then taking our food to the kitchen table for us to eat.

"This looks good, baby!"

"Thank you, dig in." No need to tell me twice, my woman can cook and bake.

I moan as soon as I put my girl's cooking into my mouth.

"Good, Edward?" Bella asks, smirking at me. I lean over to kiss her lips while she has food in her mouth.

She swallows her food and pushes me away playfully.

"Your'e gross, trying to kiss me with food in my mouth!" I laughand smile innocently at her.

"No comment," I reply, not looking at her but continue to eat my food in silence until she breaks it.

"Oh the silence treatment baby, I see how it is," she giggle andcomes to me by sitting on my lap; knowing that I always want her next to me.

While she is sitting on my lap, I talk to her.

"Bella, don't forget we're shopping for our babies today." I say, eating my breakfast with one hand while the other is on her pregnant belly .

"You're going to pick me up,"Bella asks, unsure. Like I let herdrive when she doesn't have to when I am here for her, always.

"Yes, I am. I know how much it's beginning to bother you driving with your cute pregnant belly in the way."

"Ugh, don't remind me! I feel huge."

"You're beautiful. I adore you being pregnant," she blushes butthen sticks her tongue out at me.

"You're biased, Masen." I scoff, and then I stick my own tongue out at her.

"Sure, Swan, whatever you say." I finish my breakfast, with Bella getting off my lap, but, I keep her there for a few more seconds before releasing her.

"Baby, I have to get to school," my love whines when I hold on to her a little longer.

"I don't want to let you go," she awed and places a kiss on my neck.

I tap her ass so she can get off, then we walk to our master bathroom and brush our teeth before I drop off my baby girl at college.

Did I mention that I am fucking happy with her for almost finishing her degree? Well I am.

There's a knock on the door while Bella and I are brushing our teeth. I go downstairs with the toothbrush in my mouth; I open the door to see Rosalie standing there with her purse in her hand.

"Hey, ready to go," she asks, looking at me.

"I am taking my girl to school, so I am going to be a little late going to yours and Alice's apartment," I reply.

She huffs but doesn't say anything. "Ok, then I guess I will see you there," she questions.

"Yes, I will be there." I nod my head in agreement.

"Later." She leaves to her car, I close the door; heading back to my master bathroom to rinse my mouth out.

"Who was at the door, Edward," Bella asks, standing beside me.

"Rosalie," I reply, answering her question.

"Moving the couch today?"

"Yeah, after I drop off my beautiful pregnant girlfriend."

"Such a romantic." I smile and wrap my arms around her pregnant belly.

"This is nice," my love says, noticing my gesture.

"It is." I agree.

"Lets go." I grab her book bag and we're out the door and into my GMC truck where I am taking her to school and then picking her up.

I drop off my love at school and tell her I will be here before she can even call me to pick her up.

"Love you, babe."

"Love you too, baby." I say, pulling away and going to Bella's former apartment.

As soon as I arrive I see that Emmett and Jasper have just arrivedwhen they are pulling into the apartment complex.

I see Alice coming toward us, with Rosalie following right behind her.

"Oh thank you for coming," Alice says, kissing Jasper on the lips and kissing our cheeks.

They walk back to their apartment while we follow them inside.

"Ok, this green couch, it needs to go." Rose pointed to the couch that belonged to Bella's; her dad gave it to her when she first moved in.

Why is she dumping this? It's in good condition still.

"Oh, I will take this couch," Jasper says, all of a sudden lookingat the couch that would so match his small house.

"It would," I agree.

We lift it up and begin moving it outside the apartment until we have it outside. Since their on the second floor we're being careful to not fall or drop it.

.

..

.

"Wow, that shit is heavy," Emmett replied, flexing his muscle.

"Fuck yes," Jazz agrees.

"Agreed."We finish what we needed and ask Alice and Rosalie if they want to join Bella and I at shopping for our babies.

"I would love to," Rose agrees. For the pass two months we have been getting really close.

"Ok. Bella and I will meet you there." I walk back to my truck, smiling because in a little while I will be seeing my baby.

I go to my loves school and wait in the parking lot, waiting for her to come out.

I see her walking to the truck and I get out to help her in.

I lean down to kiss my children, then their mommy, my love on her lips.

I feel the babies moving around and I bend down to kiss her belly again.

"Only you, babe," she giggled, sitting down in the truck buckling up.

"What? I love to kiss my girls; get use to it."

"Oh I am, thank you." I hold her hand while driving to Babies–R-Us.

"Baby, I have something that I need to ask you."My love says, looking at me, concerned.

"Sure, what's going on." I ask, while I'm driving.

"I don't know if I should take the next semester or not. What do you think I should do?"

"You can register for the next semester for online for now until the twins are born."

She seems lost in thought until she nods her head in agreement.

"Thank you."

M

T

M

O

L

"Oh my gosh, look at these cribs," Bella coos, looking at two white cribs with a changing table on the side that can be a toddler bed and full size bed for the twins later on when they get older.

"Let's get them," I say.

Emmett and I are putting both of the cribs into the basket along with a white rocking chair and matching ottoman to go with it.

We chose two off- white bouncers, two tan highchairs, a boppy pillow so Bella could nurse our babies and two pink car seats with flowers on them.

And a twin stroller that faces us when we push the stroller. I want to be able to see my girls when they cry or when their awake smiling and cooing.

"Baby, I think your'e going a little overboard with all ofthis,"my girl says.

"Bella, just let him; he want his girls to have the best of everything. If I had a boyfriend like you I would be lovingthis."Rosalie reply's, looking annoyed.

"I have no problem with Edward wanting to buy his girls' items.I just don't want to overspend."

"It's ok,baby girl, I have more than enough to get all we need for our babies." She sighs but doesn't say anything. I kiss hertemple.

"Babe, what do you think of these dressers?" Bella points to two white dressers with pink drawers.

"Love them, looks like our little girls' room is going to be pink."

"Yup."We threw two babybjorn's inside the cart and of course a baby monitor where we can see and hear the twins.

We got bumpers for the cribs, pink bed sheets with flower prints and two pink washtubs, with slings, so the babies don't hurt themselves.

We got washcloths, bibs, bottles, towels, diaper creams and Ialso put seven boxes of diapers into the cart and on the bottom; never can be too sure. We got a few onesies and some jumpers and whatever I didn't get; our parents could get it for us for my love's baby shower.

A little later on, I go to the cashier to pay for everything we needed for the girls.

The cashier's mouth drops open when she sees everything in twos along with everything else.

When she rang everything up, the total come out to nine hundreddollars . Will that hurt my paycheck? Yes, it will, but, the girls need all of this and I am just glad that my job allows me to payfor all of this.

Even with a trust fund from my parents I use my paycheck to pay for my girl's bills and groceries. We don't have to worry about a house payment because my parents bought my home Ishare with Bella when I graduated from nursing school so I don't have much to pay for.

"Baby, we can go with a pale pink color for their room and pink curtains; Alice, what do you think?" Bella looks around not finding her best friend.

She sees Alice at the bathroom and goes over there.

"I am going to the bathroom, your daughters are sitting on my bladder." She hurries up her walking. Once she's out of my sight I throw in a bag of gummy bears for her.

After a few minutes, my gorgeous girl returns back rubbing her belly with Alice beside her, smiling widely.

"Anything wrong," I ask, concerned.

"No, just our babies are moving." She sees the gummy bears and instantly takes them from the cart when we push everything out to our truck.

I say ours all the time because I consider myself married to Bella and whatever I have belongs to her too.

"Awesome, hi babies, this is daddy talking. I can't wait to meet you in three months." They kick and I rub her belly where the girls just kicked.

.

..

.

As soon as we get home, Emmett, Jasper and I bring all the heavy stuff inside while the girls bring in the lighter stuff except for my girl because I don't want her lifting anything.

"Let's put the cribs together and the dressers too," I say, waiting for the guys to respond.

"Yeah, I'm down," Emmett shouts.

"Idiot." Rosalie exclaims, rather rudely, but, that's just her personality in general.

Alice laughs, folding the clothes with my baby girl.

Jazz speaks up with an idea; I approve of this.

"Let's paint the nursery. I have the color at my house. I had helped my friends; Peter and his partner Alec with their daughter's bedroom and well let just say they had extra to spare." Jasper replied, grabbing his keys and leaving to go get the paint.

Since we didn't live that far from each other; He was back in a few minutes time.

He brought the paint inside.

"Have fun, baby; please don't get the floor full of paint. Use our old bed sheet to put on the floor please?"

"Gotcha baby." I kiss her cheek and went to change into some sweats and one of my old college t-shirts.

"Good thing I brought clothes from my house," Jasper replied.

"Fuck! I don't fucking have any clothes here", Emmett states.

"Here,"I throw him an old t-shirt of mine.

"Thanks man."I change in my bathroom while Jazz and Em change in the spare bathrooms.

"Let's get this shit started!"

We all get to work on my babies's nursery.

I can't believe in a few months from now, Bella and I will be welcoming two little girls into the world.

I am nervous as hell, I don't want to mess up my daughter's life.But, I know Bella will keep me on the right track; because she always makes sure that I am.

Anyway enough of my thoughts.

I continue to paint the walls when I notice my Bella standing there looking at me with such love in her eyes.

I stop, but, my girl stops me before I could go over there to her.

"Continue baby, I am just admiring how sexy you look holding that paint brush, going up and down, slowly," she moans out the last part. Good thing Emmett and Jasper are getting a drink or they would be hearing my vixen speaking dirty to me.

"Fuck! Baby, you can't speak to me like that while I'm holding this." I groan, fuck, I have a hard on while holding the paint brush in my right hand.

"But... I want ... to taste it.." Fuck this vixen!

"Down on your knees and don't fucking move until I tell you to," she nods her head.

I feel her small hands unbuttoning my pants, following ,thezipper is next until she releases my cock out of its confine- my boxers.

She licks her lips to get them all wet for me before sucking me off.

"Fuck," she teases my dick into her mouth by breathing on me;then blowing on me with her hot mouth.

She licks my shaft upwards slowly, then she turns her head sideways pretending to bite down on me.

"Like that baby,"Bella says, taking her mouth off me then putting it back.

She massages my balls with her free hand while taking more of me into her hot wet mouth.

I am going to cum. "Fuck, baby, I am going to cum," my hand grabs her hair pulling her more to me so I can shoot my load into her mouth.

I do, in five long spurts.

I am breathing hard when all of a sudden I see Emmett and Jasper standing there. Obviously they just saw me getting a blow-job from my baby girl.

"Damn Bella, didn't know you had it in you," Emmett says, staring at my girl who still has my flatten cock in her mouth.

"Do you mind?" I point to myself and Bella.

"Yeah sure." They both walk out and I quickly go to the attachedbathroom and clean myself up.

"Thank you, baby." I kiss her mouth.

"Mmmm, my turn tonight." With that she leaves out the door.

The guys come back in and we get back to work...

There's nothing like getting blown with your friends watching you get it. It's a good thing baby girl didn't blush when it happened.

I love public sex!

..

..

..

Later on when everything was done and we're alone; I poundedmy dick inside her tight pussy over and over until she was spent.

"I love you, Masen."

"Always."

.

.

.

A/N: So what do you think? Love it, like it? Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. All I own is the plot..

As always thank you , DonnaD for being my beta.

Quick Author Note: I won't be able to update my story on Sunday because I'm going on Deployment. So please accept this chapter and I will try to get back to it as soon as possible, thank you for understanding.

Let get on with the story, shall we?

Stephenie Meyer own Twilight, all I own is the plot.

Tissue warning!

BPOV

"Edward, have you seen my maternity jeans?," I yell, throughout our house.

"Did you check by the dryer?," he yelled back.

I groan, waddling to the laundry room, where I have yet to start a load of  
washing; I have been so tired and school has been taking a toll on me, I haven't  
had a chance to clean the house or do anything beside sleep, eat and have sex  
with Edward. Everything else is completely forgotten.

Deciding to do that now, I throw a load of clothes into the wash then add  
detergent to the mix when Edward came into the laundry room startling me.

"Did you find them, baby girl?," My babe asked, making me jump.

"Baby! You scared me! And yes, I did, but, I think I am going to go walking for a  
little bit instead, enjoy the cool air before it gets too cold."

"I am sorry, baby girl; would you like some company?"He asks, seeing my face for  
an answer.

I can see the bags under his bluish-gray eyes, I would rather have him get a  
good nights sleep then none at all! I love him too much for anything to happen to  
him. He just worked a forty-eight hour shift not that long ago.

"No, baby, I want you in our bed asleep." I say, changing into some maternity  
yoga pants and one of his white V-neck shirts after I push the button to start  
washing our clothes.

"Ok. I want you back right after that, in bed with me," he whispered in my ear. I  
slap his ass playfully.

"March, Masen. I want to see that fine ass in our bed asleep when I return." I  
warn, raising my right eyebrow at him.

"So bossy; I love it." I giggle.

"Why aren't you moving, Masen?" I have my hands on my hips.

He looks up at me, smirking.

He walks slowly toward our room with me following behind. Once he's lying down  
I tuck him in offering my pillow to him while kissing his full lips.

"Love you." I whisper.

"Love you too, baby girl." With that he's knocked out cold.

I walk down to the kitchen and get started on the pot roast by putting it in the  
crockpot to slow-cook while I enjoy my morning walk.

Today I didn't have to go to school or worry about my homework being done since I did all  
if it the previous night; leaving my evening free to wash clothes, clean the house  
and make dinner for my love without any interruptions from the outside world.

I am also thankful that I haven't received a black rose with a note attached  
telling me that: "He's mine". But I don't think I should hatch my chicken eggs,  
yet? Because something bad could alway just pop out of the blue, if left unsaid.

While the clothes are being washed downstairs in the laundry room, and the pot  
roast is cooking in the crockpot, I grab my cell phone, car keys and Edward's  
credit card in case I need it for gas or food.

I walk to the front door and open it, locking it up before heading to my jeep to  
go to the park that's a few miles away from mine and Edward's home.

With the park being so close by, I can't help but visualized how it's going to be  
when 'Nurseward' and I bring our pumpkins to the park.

I see two little girls with blonde hair and my brown eyes wanting us to push  
them. Another vision is with them having my reddish brown hair and their daddy's  
bluish-gray eyes running after them or us telling them not to eat the dirt on  
the ground; Edward scolding them playfully because they messed up their  
beautiful dresses. Or me telling him that they should have worn a simple T-shirt  
and shorts with their hair in French braids. Of course he says that his girls are his  
princess', I giggle. But, then, all of a sudden another dream or vision comes  
through with me running my hand over my huge pregnant belly sitting down on the  
bench watching my man play with our daughters at their third birthday party.

When I look down I see a beautiful engagement ring on my left hand then the  
vision suddenly ends.

Wow! ... That... I... I am hoping this comes true one day but until then I have  
my 'Nurseward' with me.

Noticing that I've reached my destination, I park my jeep in a spot close to the  
bathroom. I step out of my jeep with my items that I bought along with me,  
besides the credit card, leaving it inside the glove compartment for safe keeping.

I began my walk.

As I am walking, I am enjoying the fresh air hitting my face, well as much as  
you could enjoy it without the summer sun already shining so brightly down on you.  
We haven't had rain in awhile so the grass is parched! The only time we get rain  
is when there's a tropical storm coming through from Corpus.

I don't mind the heat, coming from Florida, you always have some sort of heat.

As soon as I get to my favorite tree that has some shade, I notice that it has  
been carved into some sort of writing.

Just when I thought I was done receiving the black roses, there's one right next  
to the writing with a note on it as well.

I look around to see if I see anyone, but all I see is a man running with his  
Ipod on, obviously not paying any attention to me. So, I take the black rose and  
take a picture of the writing.

I think that it's time that I tell Edward what has been going on. I know he's  
going to get mad because I haven't told him anything but I wanted to be sure it  
was for me and not some other person, you know?

~MTMOL~

How could someone be so mean and write on a tree that they want to hurt me and  
take my unborn babies away from my body? Because I have something they want? I  
never did anything to anybody? Why me?

Honestly... I don't know what to do? I am scared. I am afraid for my babies and  
to make matters worse I am afraid that something bad is going to happen.

I clear my head and walk back to my jeep with the black rose in my hand.

I don't know how I ended up at my home so fast but I did all in one piece. I  
open the door then close it with the rose in my hand still. I walk to the washer  
before I have to break the news to 'Nurseward' that someone is sending me death  
threats. I put the clothes in the dryer and push the button to start drying.

While that is being done, I check on my pot roast and see that it needs a little  
water, so, I grab a cup that I used earlier and pour some water into it. Then I  
add potatoes to the mix.

Just when I am about to close it I can feel my 'Nurseward' wrap his long arms  
around my pregnant belly.

"Mmm, baby, it smells so good," he moans into my ear.

"Baby, I have to talk to you." I reply seriously as he turns me around in his  
arms, looking at my face for any clues as to what I am about to tell him.

"Baby girl, you're scaring me here, are you ok, the babies" he asks, afraid.

How do I tell him this without sobbing first? Simply, you try your best not to  
break down.

"Babies are fine, me, not so much." I start collecting my thoughts together  
before speaking again.

"Why aren't you fine?," He takes us to the bench and places me on his lap,  
holding onto me tightly.

"I don't know how to say this. I need to show you something first, but, in order  
to do that I need you to release me while I go get it; can you do that for me  
baby?"

"Ok." He lets go but still keeps my right hand in his while we go upstairs to our  
master bedroom until we reach my side of the closet.

I pull out a box where I have kept the black roses hidden along with the notes  
that came with it. Edward looks confused as to what I am showing him.

"Babe, someone has been sending me black roses for two months now. At first I  
didn't think they were for me. But, then I got another one on our doorstep that  
reads "I am watching your every move." This was before you came home that day;  
another one on my windowsill with a note saying "Watch your Step." I didn't  
think anything of it until I received this third black rose at the park this  
morning."

"They are waiting for me to give birth after that they want me dead. I have no idea  
who they are or what their intentions are. I am sorry I didn't tell you," I  
cry into my hands.

"Fuck!" Edward shouts, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair. His  
bluish-gray eyes seem darker than usual like he wants to murder someone.

"Babe?" I ask.

"I am not mad at you baby girl; how could you fucking know that someone after you? You don't. I'm going to fuck that person up, I don't care if that person is a damn gir. , i will kill anyone that messes with you ,"I know he's fuming on the inside.

I sat down next to 'Nurseward' but he wasn't having that as he sat me on his lap  
instead.

"We're taking a fucking vacation. I am getting you away from this shit! Leave  
your cell phone here; you're not bringing it with you," he warns. I nod my head.

I get off my loves lap, with him following right behind me. I love how he's so  
protective of me and our babies, ungh, can't get enough of him.

"I am going to take some time off from work. I have days that I haven't used  
since working at the hospital, and, I will still have paternity leave once our  
babies are born." He says mostly to himself.

"Thank you."

"Fuck, baby girl, you never need to thank me; I would never let any harm come  
your way. Now finish packing and I will get the rest." I do as I'm told, packing  
mine and 'Nurseward's' clothes for a two weeks stay or maybe longer, but, we could  
always purchase some more, wherever we go.

Shit the food! Guess I will have to turn off the slow cooker. I was washing our  
clothes but now I guess I am not.

"Baby girl, I got a week and a half off. I told Aro what was going on and he told  
me to take you far away from here. We ain't telling anyone where we're  
going either." 'Nurseward' says coming into the room.

"A week really?" I am surprised.

"Yeah, figure we can go to the coast for a little bit. What do you say baby  
girl?"

Maybe he will propose to me on the coast. Wishful thinking on my part, I'm sure.

"I say hell yes! I want to go to Galveston."I say, looking at my boyfriend of  
two years.

"Sure, I will book a room real quick." He walks over to his MacBook Pro to book  
us a room.

After some time on the computer he tells me that he has booked us a room. I  
couldn't be happier to go and get away from all this stress.

On the road, I am sound asleep dreaming of my little baby girls in the pool  
making a huge splash with their floaties on while their daddy is close by. I am  
sitting down watching them, until they splash me to join them.

My next dream scares me. I am dreaming of a mystery person who's playing mommy to  
my girls while being a wife to my 'Nurseward' and it freaks me out because he's  
rubbing her belly, lovingly.

I wake up in a cold sweat in a flash and look around not seeing myself in the  
Volvo but lying in a huge bed with Edward nowhere to be found.

"Baby!" I call out.

"What's the matter, baby girl?" He looks worried, coming into the room with our  
bags. He sits down next to me.

"Bad dream," I mumble, scooting closer to my man. His long arms instantly go  
around me and I feel safe.

"Want to tell me about it," he asks.

"You were married to some girl; she was being a mommy to our girls and you were  
rubbing her pregnant belly like you rub mine lovingly." I say, through gritted teeth.

"First of all, I would never marry anybody that's not you. And, as for kids? It's  
only you or I will go celibate for the rest of my life. I love you baby, no one  
else." I hug him.

It's a few minutes later when Edward tells me to get dressed.

"Get changed, we're going out to eat," as he slaps my ass, playfully.

My 'Nurseward' gets off the bed picking up the bag that I packed earlier and finds  
me a blue halter maternity dress to wear.

I change right in front of 'Nurseward' slowly, teasing him. I hear him groan,  
laying down on the pillow enjoying the view of my strapless bra and white lacy-  
cheeked panties.

"You're gonna get it as soon as we get back from eating." I smile innocently at  
him as he says this.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, and, who says we're going to come back so  
soon."I say, smiling at him.

"Oh, you know what I am talking about, my dirty baby girl, you want to get punished  
don't you? And who says we're not coming back soon," he remarks. Oh!

"I do." I waddle to him, sitting on his lap with his hands on my butt.

"Sure, whatever you say baby girl." I press my lips to his and he begins kissing  
me. Next thing I know we're in a deep make out session with our hands going  
everywhere and anywhere they can reach.

"We better stop," I whisper, but, Edward kisses down my neck instead.

"Mm-hmm," he hums, continuing what he is doing on my neck.

He's marking me, making me his! I am already his and there's nothing anyone  
can do about that!

~~MTMOL~~

"Baby, look at that!" I point to the statute of a man on top of a horse.

"I see baby girl, look over there." 'Nurseward' points to the Moody House.

"Wow! That place is so big. I wonder what it would have been like living there  
back in the day," looking at this big red Victorian house.

"Just a normal regular household, baby girl," he says. My smart ass replies, ladies and  
gentleman.

"Maybe? Who knows, right?" I take a hold of his hand and he intertwined our fingers  
together.

"Right. Who knows, maybe we could actually live in a older home like that." He  
smiles knowingly.

I giggle. We walk along the older homes and take pictures together when we ask a  
older couple to take them for us.

"Thank you," 'Nurseward' says for us.

"Y'all make a beautiful couple." The older man says. I blush.

"Thank you," I thank them.

"Oh, honey, look at her pregnant belly, she is absolutely glowing. Enjoy the rest  
of your pregnancy, it is the best feeling in the world."

"I love being pregnant, besides all the pains and sickness; it's the best."  
'Nurseward' kisses my cheek then pulls me to his side.

"Oh, goodness, well dear, we have to be going; nice talking to you,"I say.

We walk back to the Volvo and get ready for some lunch since I am hungry.

My love pulls into a Sonic and I instantly want a cheeseburger with onion rings  
with mustard, along with a cherry slush.

"I think I know what you want." He smirks at me and I hide behind my hair.

"Cheeseburger with onion rings, mustard and a cherry slush." I give him my big  
pleading face. He just laughs.

"Alright." 'Nurseward' places our orders, then we wait .

We don't wait long before the lady is giving us our order and drinks.

We leave after giving her a generous tip back to our hotel.

"Oh my gosh, Louisiana, looks so pretty." I shout, rubbing my belly when the  
girls are suddenly kicking me in the ribs. My little soccer players.

"I know, baby, I can't believe we're here." I nod my head, not really paying  
attention.

I get my camera out and begin taking pictures of the scene. It is so beautiful  
here.

"Let's go walking around." I notice Edward stopped the car, so, we got out and  
held hands. I couldn't help myself, I lean into kiss him which he returns so sweetly.

We walk to a nice looking antique store that sells some really good pieces of  
furniture.

"Oh baby, look at that love seat." I point to an off white love seat with a  
modern look as well.

"It's nice." He agrees with me.

"It would look good in our office "It's his office really but I use it from time  
to time.

"Sure why not." Yes, I fist pump.

"We want this one," pointing to the one I want.

"Good selection dear, that's on sale right now too, it's $350.00." 'Nurseward' produces a  
credit card out of his wallet and hands it to the lady to pay for it.

"Do you deliver," he asks.

"Yes we do."

"Send it to San Antonio." He gives her our home address and she tells us it should be  
there within a week.

"Alright, I want to go to the casino." 'Nurseward' says as soon as we are out of the  
store.

And to the Casino we went.

~MTMOL~

I can't believe that today is our last day here before leaving tomorrow. I am  
going to miss this place.

I got to do so much; well, not as much, but, you get my point. Being pregnant and all.

"Finish packing our stuff and I'll pack what's left tomorrow."

"Alright." I do as I am told and pack our belongings and more from what I got at  
the store.

My baby got us some food to eat and I dig in eating everything and then some.

"Mmm, I love you."

"More than my own life." He replied, kissing me softly until we hear people  
running outside our hotel room.

"Do we have to go home tomorrow," I pout.

"Yes," 'Nurseward' laughs, he then leans in to kiss me again.

"Boo-hoo."

"Oh, behave and get ready, we're going to Houston's Galleria mall."

I change back into my red dress and off we go to Houston; where Edward gets a  
little frisky and I honestly didn't mind.

All I know is that when you're six months pregnant; it's hard to have sex on the  
slide.

Did I forget to mention we had sex in his car? We did, twice, hehe.

A/N: So a lot happened, but, it had to! From here on out the story will be moving  
forward...

Thank you for reading.

Leave me some love P.S- Does my story suck? I want your opinions


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, all I own is this awesome plot!

If you're not over the age of eighteen please don't read the first half as it  
contains a NC-17 shower sex scene.. Thank you!

ok so I here for little bit, I'm on standby, my deployment is allowing me time with family for the week before I go back.. author note on bottom!

Beta by: dowlingnana  
Pre reader:Twilight girl 224

EPOV

I am shocked that you're awake before me, your beautiful reddish brown hair is  
resting against my neck. I love how you come to me when you feel scared, by  
wrapping your skinny arms around my waist, or the fact that when we made  
love last night you slept naked with your beautiful big breasts pushed up against  
me. Oh how I love it.

I love how when I am a asleep, I am dreaming of you and our future together; it  
adds up pretty nicely. I see us being married for life with four children  
running around and you sitting down on my lap watching them.

I notice you like seeing me sleep but I never tell you because you'll just deny  
it, so I keep it to myself.

I wake up to see you biting your lip mischievously, while letting your hand  
glide over my chest and down to feel the stirring beneath the hotel sheets.

I moan. "Hi." Bella grins.

I feel you grab my hardening dick into your small palm, letting it slide through  
your loose, smooth hand.

Bella hand is moving lower until she gently cup my balls, squeezing them then  
massaging the base of my cock. It feel fucking amazing!

"Fuck baby girl!," I roar out, not caring about the guests next door.

I am leaking pre cum that you use to rub my dick up and down with, giving me a hand  
job.

I fondle your breast and I hear you moaning my name out.

"Ungh, Baby!,"That right, I am your only baby, and love.

"Say my fucking name!," I warn her.

"Edward!," she shouts, beautifully as I take a nipple into my mouth sucking on  
it. I use my other hand and tweak it.

Your hand covers mine and I scoot down to kiss it, making you shiver in pleasure.

I feel the dampness on your bare pussy, I know you're turned on from stroking my  
dick into that pretty little hand of yours.

I push two fingers into your tight pussy, pushing them in and out just the  
way you like it, then add pressure to your clit.

"Nurseward, I want to come, please baby!," She begs.

"Tell me this body is mine and I will let you have the sweet release I know  
you're craving!," I command.

"Only yours no one else's," She moans as I continue pushing my fingers in and out  
of that tight pussy.

I feel the juices seeping its way onto your thigh; so, I add another finger to make  
you cum on my finger and you do.

I lick it off my hand and offer you the rest which you take because you're my  
dirty baby girl.

You bend down and place a single kiss on my chest while I am panting because you  
made me cum on your stomach in four long spurts, but, now I want to pound your  
pussy.

"I will be right back, I have to go to the bathroom, babe." I help you off the  
bed and you waddle in there so cute until you reach the bathroom.

A few minutes later, I hear the shower running. I get up immediately and join  
you.

I see that you left the door open, so I close it behind me. You're just sitting  
there testing the water out before stepping into the hot spray; the spray is  
hitting your delicious pussy area and I felt myself harden in a instance.  
I rub my hard dick in my hand while you're rubbing your clit again.

"Mmm, Edward," you moan as I began kissing your neck.

I push you gently until your back had hit the wall; you like it because you're  
smiling widely at me.

It's all ready for you, hard and beginning to drip again as your fingers tease  
the thick end. I push your body up against the cold tiles once more. Gently I  
part your tight buttocks and push my long shaft deep into your soaking pussy. I  
push it in all the way between the folds, so that I am tight up behind you, my  
thighs against yours, my chest pressing against your bare back.

Gently I kiss your neck and run my hands down your arms and sides. I start to  
thrust in to you, my dick sliding in and out of your hole as your legs clamp  
together.

I hear you breathing heavy already so I speed up. I am so horny this morning,  
wonder why? The first time I may not last long, so I want to put as much pressure  
in as possible to maximize your pleasure. I push in deeper and faster as you  
push backwards into me. You are so tight and warm, and all I want is to feel you  
cum again as I fuck you hard.

I grab your hips and start to pull you on and off of my shaft carefully because  
you're pregnant with our babies; my balls smack against you.

Your hand moves down and you begin to circle your clit as a new orgasm builds.

I am sucking your neck now and biting your earlobe as you start to shake.

Your pussy tightens even more, securing me inside you, drawing me in deeper. You  
start to moan loud and its then that I feel more than water running off of you,  
over my cock and down our legs. Your pussy juice runs out as you let out a  
scream of pleasure, your pussy throbbing as I fuck you harder, slamming against  
you as your finger still teases your swollen clit.

I can't take much more, so I wait for your climax to finish before I pull out.

You turn around and drop to your knees but I don't let you because you're pregnant  
and I don't want anything bad to happen to you or our babies.

But it doesn't work, you still get down on your knees with my help and suck me  
off.

The hot water glistens on your skin as you then wrap your breasts tight around my  
shaft, letting me titty fuck them hard. Every time I thrust up, you flick your  
tongue out and you lap at the end, still dripping with your juice. Then I cum.

My whole body shakes and I shoot my creamy cum up on to your beautiful breasts.

I pick you up carefully, bridal style, for us to get dressed for the day so we can go  
back home to the fucked up shit we have to deal with.

~MTMOL~

"Baby, hurry up," I tap her shoulder, I see her eating a blueberry muffin and  
drinking apple juice.

I laugh, she's so damn adorable. "It's not funny, Edward Masen, I am hungry and so  
our are daughters. "Bella has her hand on her hip, glaring at me with blue berry  
muffin still in her mouth.

"Finish what's in your mouth, before you speak baby girl," I scold her playfully.

She does what I ask before going back to get more. I leave her to it and get the  
rest of the bags into the Volvo.

Only a week here and Bella managed to buy a lot of onesies, clothes and a love  
seat from our short visit in Louisiana; it's going to be delivered to our home in  
San Antonio.

I pull out of the guest parking spot and drive to the entrance where I see my  
gorgeous girl waiting with a couple of muffins and juice with her.

I get out of the Volvo and open her door at inhuman speed to help her in, like a  
gentleman that I am.

"Did you leave any food at all for the guests there," I ask, smirking at her.

She glared. "Of course, Masen. To make it up to me; you get to buy me a huge  
breakfast wherever I want to go!" She's too cute for words.

"Ok. Anything you want, are you craving something sweet," I ask. Bella has been  
craving a lot of sweets lately. I allow her to eat it but not a lot! I give her  
fruits to replace some of the sweets she eats: I only want the best for her.

"Mm, IHOP sounds good," She murmured.

I can get some French toast and I know my baby girl is going to want the waffle  
combo.

I pull into the IHOP, finding a parking spot right away instead of waiting for  
someone to come out and leave.

"For how many," the hostess asks.

"Just two." Bella replied.

"Follow me." We follow her to a small table where you can see the beach which is  
perfect for us since we're leaving.

I pull out my love's chair and she sits down and I push her back in and take mine  
right next to her.

A few minutes after sitting, the waitress Mandy asks us what we would like to  
drink.

"Orange juice and apple juice, and we're ready to order." She wrote down our  
drinks order and I tell her our orders.

"I want the French toast and my girl will have the waffles, scrambled eggs  
with sausage link and a fruit bowl with an extra sausage link."

"We charge extra for the sausage link, would you still like them?"

"Yes, please, and a blueberry pancake, thank you." I finish ordering; it may  
seem like a lot but my girl will eat it since this is what she has been craving.

"Nurseward, our babies are kicking." I rub her baby bump where my little girls  
are and feel them against my palm.

I bend down and whisper to my babies.

"Hi little ones, this is daddy, I can't wait until you're here; I love ya so  
much." I kiss her belly.

I see that our drinks are on the table and I blush a little embarrassed because I  
have never done this in public before until now.

"That's so cute,"the waitress says. Baby girl grins.

~MTMOL~

As soon as we arrive home, I park the car into our driveway but something stops  
me dead in my tracks.

I get out quickly, leaving Bella in the running car while I check it out.

I see two black roses on our doorstep and there's a note attached to them.

"You will have nothing as soon as I am done with you." - That's all the note says  
on the two black roses combined.

"Fuck!" Bella come out of the Volvo and walk to me.

"Baby, what's going on," she asks, concerned.

I didn't want to show her the note but I did because it wasn't addressed to me but  
to my love. I pass the note to her and she gasps and began crying as I hold her to  
me.

"It's ok, baby girl, I am not going to let anyone hurt you." I promise, even if it  
meant me being hurt in the end.

She couldn't speak and I couldn't blame her because what are you suppose to do when  
someones after you and you don't even know their name?

"I am going to call the police." We're in the kitchen with Bella on my lap as I  
pull out my cell phone and dial 911. A dispatcher answers right away.

"San Antonio Police Department, is there any danger?" she asks.

"I need to file a report," I tell the dispatcher.

I pass the phone to Bella because this is her stalker and she needs to tell them  
everything she knows.

"Hi, this is Isabella Swan."

"I need your addresses and phone number," ma'am.

"I also need a police officer to be dispatched to my house to take evidence." Bella  
says, without crying.

"Ok, someone will be there with you shortly." Bella gave our address to the  
dispatcher.

"Thank you." She hung up and we wait for the officer to show.

Fifteen minutes later I see an officer coming out of his cruiser.

I have all the black roses in a box and the notes ready before he can even ask.

He asks questions and she answers. Then he tell us his name.

"I am Officer Shay," he says as he introduced himself.

"I don't know anything about that person or their appearances, Officer Shay,"

"Ok, I am going to file this report; thank you for your time." He leaves showing  
us the report he made.

Case Reference Information and number: 076663

Type of report: Stalker.

( ) Officer on case: Officer Shay.

Current Status. The identified section within this brochure will give you more  
specific information.  
Stalker.

First: Isabella M: Marie Last: Swan

Date file: 07/19/2013

Date of birth: 09/13/1991

Please retain this information for future police and prosecutor contact. The  
pamphlet contains information to assist you in asserting your rights as a victim  
in this case. If you obtain further information pertinent to this case, please  
call (local police department number will be printed here). You will not be  
re-contacted by the Police Department unless an arrest is made, property is  
recovered, or additional information is required. It is your responsibility to  
notify the Police Department of any address or phone number change(s).  
After completion of the initial report by the officer, a sergeant or  
higher-ranking officer then reviews the report.

When the investigating officer believes that a suspect has been identified and  
that there is sufficient evidence, the case is presented to the prosecutor for  
review. If the prosecutor believes that the report provides sufficient evidence  
to indicate that the alleged offender has committed a crime, and if in his/her  
judgement the case has a reasonable likelihood of conviction at a trial, the  
prosecutor will file a Criminal Complaint or seek an Indictment from the Grand  
Jury.

All this information we have to safekeep to keep Bella safe from her stalker. I am  
going to make a copy and keep one for myself and leave it in my wallet while  
Bella keeps hers in her Jeep.

"I think I am just going to lay down for bit and sleep to try and get my mind off this,  
for at least little while, I hope." I pick her up and carry her bridal style to our  
bedroom.

With Bella in bed and me beside her I soon follow into a dreamless sleep.

.

I wake up a few hours later and feel my girl's side of the bed but it's cold so I get up from  
the bed and go find her.

I walk down the stairs and find her eating a sandwich and drinking some juice.

"I made you one, its in the fridge." She waves to the fridge. I open it and see  
my sandwich there with chips along with a Big Red.

"Thank you,"I kiss her cheek then take my seat beside her.

As soon as I take a bite of the ham sandwich I talk to Bella and tell her she  
did an amazing job.

"You did good, baby girl; you kept your calm and only cried a little bit showing your  
emotions. It will let the officer know that this is scary and a serious situation  
that needs to be dealt with immediately."

"It does, but I don't want to talk about it. I just want to lay down in our bed  
with your arms around me, protecting me." She gets up and puts her dirty dishes in  
the sink. I do the same thing and follow her to our room.

After everything that has been going on, I honestly can't tell you how my baby  
is dealing with this.

...

I would never tell my love this but I don't know how to protect her in any of  
this.

I sigh, but hold her tightly to me and only wish that I will be here to see her give birth  
to our babies.

~MTMOL~

Five days later there is another rose on Bella's window shield when I wake up to  
get the newspaper.

I pick it up and place it in the box along with the note that says: "I know you  
called the police. Just know that when I see you, you will regret it." The note  
never mentions a name.

The officer assigned to our case couldn't detect a fingerprint because they used  
gloves so... I don't know what to do.

We follow our routine and simply wait until they strike again.

A/N: So we heard from Nurseward about how he's feeling.

Question: What would you do to protect the people you love?

I am getting wordy, I know but only because I want you to experience everything their  
going through as a couple and what love comes down too.

Next update won't be until July 12th..


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or will I ever. however I do own this plot.

Thank you to DonnaD. For being my beta.

Tissues warning!

Edward and Bella are not married but are boyfriend and girlfriend; I'm not sure if I want them to get married at this point or not. My mom never got married to my dad and they were together for 22 years before she passed away!

I'm trying to make this story as real as possible but sometimes it doesn't happen for me. I wrote this story with intention to clear my head of my mom passing away; instead of being depress. If you don't like it, I really don't care what y'all say.

I write for me and no one else!

Enough of this, let get on with the story, shall we?

~~~~~~~~~~~~,~,~,~,~~~~~~~~~~

BPOV

I get up in the middle of the night to use the bathroom seeing as my little girls are sitting right on my bladder.

Once I relieve myself of my bladder, I get up and wash my hands before making my way back to bed.

"You ok, love?," Edward yawn but turn around to look at me.

"I am good , just had to use the bathroom real quick." I kiss his lip and we go back to bed.

"Ok." He fall back to sleep easily while I have a hard time after yesterday events.

I don't know what's going to happen but something has to happen before they strike again.

~MTMOL~

As soon as Edward leaves for work , I clean up the kitchen and put some of the food away that is leftover into our refrigerator incase I get hungry again.

I walk outside to get the newspaper but something stop in my track when I see a doll size coffin on my Front porch with a note that's address to me. I open it because my curiosity got the best out out of me.

"This will Be you in a few months."- no name, nothing! The doll has a picture of my face on it holding a black rose.

I take it inside quickly before my neighbors can see this offensive thing , I don't need them knowing that I have a stalker on my case.

I put it in the box where the roses are but it didn't fit so I use Edward's shoes box instead. I am going to show him tonight when he get off work.

Now I am really scare. I call the love of my life phone only for it to go straight to voicemail. Ugh! I need him home to hold me.

I call Aro instead and see if he will pick up.

He answer on the second ring, "Hello? Bella is that you?," I couldn't speak.

"Don't worry sweetheart, Masen is going home right now as soon as I see him," all I could do is nod my head, the tears keep coming down my face as I cried.

Why is someone trying to hurt me? I have never done anything to anybody! I am a good girl, oh ok only in public but a bad girl in privacy of my home when my man here.

Fuck! I throw something against the wall, not caring if I broke it.

Knowing Edward, he will thinks someone broke into our home but I will just him tell him, I did it when he comes home.

I don't need this right now! I am pregnant for crying out loud! My stress level is normal but now, it's through the fucking roof.

Can't I just get a fucking break? It not to much to ask for.

I cry for my unborn twins and my man because how in the hell is he supposed to protect me, if he doesn't know who's the one behind it?

.

.

.

It must have been hours or minutes before I heard someone open the front door. My mind instantly went into protective mode, I have to protect my babies even with my scare state of mind.

I cried harder because It could be anyone at that door and I don't want to take a chance to find out; so I will my body to move but it doesn't want to cooperate with me seeing as I am numb.

But once I get up and walk to the panic room, where I quietly put in the password I wait for the intruder to leave my home.

I rock back and forth when I hear the door being unlock to only reveal ...

I scream.

.

.

My boyfriend at the entrance of the panic room door.

He look completely frantic, his messy dirty blonde hair is all over the place, his beautiful bluish- gray are worry but what stop me are the tears that I see forming In his eyes.

"Baby , I have been looking all over for you, why did you run away? I am the only person in this house that here and the only one beside you knowing this password to the panic room," he cries, I cry right along with him.

I tremble and Edward lift me up and carry me out to the living room where he gently lay me down on the couch with him behind me.

"I saw the coffin," I break down and cry again.

Nurseward sight and hold me closer to him while I cry my eyes out for all this pain that someone is inflicting on me.

"I am going to hurt who ever hurting you, baby, I promise." He kiss my forehead but unfortunately I am to out of it to care or even knowledge it.

"Damn it! Who in the hell is sending my girl threatening shit!." Edward cuss out loudly, startling me and the twins which he rubs my belly and they seem to calm down when daddy touches them.

As I lay here on the couch, I fall asleep with my man humming my Lullaby he made me when we first began dating.

~MTMOL~

I wake up to see Edward, Jasper, and Emmett talking.

I walk over to them and kiss my man lips before heading into the kitchen to make myself some popcorn when all the guys suddenly appear in the kitchen.

"I am here," Carlisle came into the room with Esme following right behind him.

She comes my way, kissing my cheek then take a seat beside me.

"Bella, why don't you and Esme go to living room and watch movies or paint your toes nail, I know you have been wanting one baby." Edward reply looking at me.

I get up and follow Esme into the living room where I see gathering her material to give me a pedicure.

When she takes off my socks cover feet, I lean back into the chair and put my hand on my ever growing baby bump.

"What been going on, B? Is it the same stuff you told what been going on?," she asked.

"Yes but today ... I got a .. Coffin with a picture of myself on a plastic Barbie," I feel the tears building up as I try not to cry.

"Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry to hear this, they're going to pay who is ever doing this!,"

"Agree." She goes back to doing my nails so I sit back and enjoy the relaxation.

I fall asleep on the couch but I am soon waken up by Edward carrying me to our queen size bed.

"Go back to sleep, baby cake. You have had a bad day and I need your stress level to go back to normal; it little high at the moment." I nods my head, falling back to sleep easily into my guy arms.

Not caring at this moment that someone could kill me or take away the two thing I have always wanted.

.

.

.

Marriage and my kids.

A/N:

So um, what do y'all think of this chapter?

I need nickname for Edward!

Honest opinion, please.

Let see if anyone can remember the coffins part, if ya do , you get a small teaser of the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I am just borrowing them for my story, however I do own this plot so please don't steal it.

This story is based on true facts.

I like to welcome a new beta, Jrome29; she is amazing! Just like my other beta Donna

EPOV

"Guess what I won tickets to One Republic and I want y'all to come with me," Rosalie announces as she just barge into our home without even knocking first.

"Did i mention that they are front row seats? Well now you know. Emmett and Alice can't make it with their busy schedules. So I thought why not invite Edward and Bella,"

"No. Wow!. Sucks that they can't come," My baby girl exclaims, but I know she's mad on the inside because our friend just barge into our house like she own the place.

"Yeah; so go get dress. we can go out to eat before heading out to the concert,"

Bella gets up from the couch with my help but instead of going to our bedroom to change, she heads to our half bathroom.

I follow after her and see her throwing up. I am instantly at her side, rubbing her back until she asked me to help her up.

"Baby, Can you please help me up?," she asks me, sweetly.

"You never have to ask," I kiss her forehead.

While she brushes her teeth, I see that she not looking so good.

"You feeling ok, love?," I ask to be sure.

"Yeah, guess the spicy chicken burger I ate didn't agree with me," I chuckle.

"Probably not, are you going to be able to go?; I don't want to leave you alone."

"Baby, you should go out with Rosalie and a have a good time at the concert,"

"I don't know, baby. I want to go, but you know I don't wanna go without you."

"Go! Have fun; I am just going to sit down and do some homework. I feel better now; bring me back a T-shirt, would ya?,"

"For you anything." I kiss her big lips and walk out of the bathroom and into the living room where I see Rosalie tapping her foot.

I sigh.

It doesn't feel right leaving Bella all alone with everything that has been going on.

But i applied to what my girl wanted me to do. I grab my wallet and cell phone in case Bella called and says she needs me.

"It suck you can't go, but there always next time." I hear Rosalie tell Bella.

"Yeah, of course." I make my way to her and kiss her again, but this time behind her ear. Next I bend down and kiss Bella's Swollen stomach where my unborn children are.

"Don't give, mommy a lot of trouble, now you hears?," I get kicks for responses.

They're not even born and already giving daddy a hard time!

I can't wait to hold them.

"Have fun," she whisper against my lips.

"Not to much fun because you're not going to be there," I pout, pulling her to me. I put my hands on her round ass, and then squeeze it.

"Oh I know but I guess your just going to have to bring the party back here tonight," holy fucking shit, this girl is going to kill me.

Then Rosalie clears her throat ruining our moment.

"You ready?," she ask.

"Yup. Baby, come eat with me," I coo to my girl.

"Ok, separate car?," she asked.

"Yes," I take her hand and lead her to the Volvo where I see Rose getting inside her red BMW.

"Where too?," our friend asks.

"How about Cracker Barrel?," my girl ask.

Hmm I could go for some pork chops.

~MTMOL~

"Oh my gosh this is so good," my girl moans as she takes a bite of my pork chop that I gave her.

"Try my steak," Mmm it melted in my mouth as soon as I began chewing on it.

"So good," Rose who is right in front of us looks at us weird.

"Mmm," My girl giggle.

"Here's your check." The waitress leaves it on the table.

"Thank you," I pull out my wallet from my back pocket, taking out my Visa card to pay for mine and Bella's foods.

I get up from my seat and gently pull my girl up from hers.

We head to the cashier but once I'm ready to pay, my girl is nowhere to be found. so I step away from the register to see my girl looking at candy near the hostess stand.

"What am I going to do with you?," I smirk.

"Your girls wanted some candies,"

"Of course, can't have my girls being born with open mouthes, can I now?,"

"No." She agrees.

I pay for our food along with Bella's treat.

"You have a beautiful wife," The cashier say, pointing at Bella.

"Thank you." I didn't dare bother to correct the cashier because she right, Bella is my wife in every way.

I hold Bella's hand as we walk back to the Volvo where Rosalie is already waiting at.

I open the door for her and see that she has pulled out the candy bag and began munching on her sweets, while I walk over to the driver side.

I drive us back home to drop off my love before going to the concert with Rosalie.

"Gosh I feel so huge," Bella say out of the blue. I had change my shirt to a regular v- neck when Bella decided to touch my shirt with her sticky messy chocolate fingers.

"You are gorgeous, My love. I love knowing that you are the mother to my children, love seeing your round pregnant belly with my kids." I kiss her cheek.

"Alright, go to the concert; I love you and pease be careful."

"I love you, too."

Off to the concert I went.

..

.

It's twelve by the time, I come back home. All the traffic from the concert and the lines to buy stuff were so long but so worth it when I got us some T-shirts.

Once I arrive home, I open the door, close it and make sure everything is close and lock before going to bed.

I strip down to my boxer and climb into bed, pulling Bella's back toward me as we spoon.

"Did you have a fun time?," she ask in the dark. She turn to face me and I pull her closer to me, well as much I can with her huge stomach in the way.

"I did. Got us some shirts to wear for tomorrow,"

"Yay. Going to bed, now." I kiss her forehead and hum to her before i fall into a deep sleep.

~MTMOL~

The next morning, I get up from our queen size bed and get ready for work.

"Come back to bed," Bella reply, looking at me while I change into my blue scrubs.

"I have to go into work, baby and you have school today," I answer her.

"Ugh!," she turn over to her side of the bed and pulls the blanket over her head.

"Baby girl, you got to get up," I coo.

"No!," she yells.

I sigh and get in the bed with her even through I am going to be little late to work.

"Isabella!," she turns over and looks me in the eyes. I hate when I have to be mean to her but it the only way she will listen when she acting immature.

"Sorry Edward, I am just so tired and all I want to do is sleep," I run my hand through my dirty blonde hair and wrap my arms around my girl as she seem to need me like I need her.

"I understand baby but you need to go in and I have to work, plus later on you can come back home and sleep until our doctor's appointment at2pm," I remind her.

She gets up from our bed and waddles to the bathroom, as soon as she is done, she comes out with her hair in a French braid and some lip gloss.

Always so beautiful.

"Alright. I don't want you to leave because I am scare something bad is going to happen; it a feeling deep in my gut," I hug her then kiss her forehead.

"No one is going to hurt you , love, I won't let them lay one hand on your precious body or hair," I vow that no one would ever hurt my girl as long as I am living.

"Thank you, babe." I kiss her and I am off to work.

.

.

When I arrive, I am greeted by Rosalie who's waiting for me in my little section.

"Hey," I say.

"I am here to apologize for last night," oh when she barge into our house without knocking first. But it my own fault, I forgot to lock the door when I came back inside from taking the trash out.

She leaves when she see Emmett standing there looking between me and his girl.

That was weird but I don't pay it any attention, seeing as she just came to apologize.

I get back to work and see my beautiful girl walking to the maternity section.

I didn't realize that time flew by so quickly when I look at my watch, I see that it 3:30 pmand I make my way to her to see how our children are doing.

~MTMOL~

Once we know the twins are alright, the doctor express his concerns to us, letting us know what I had already knew about my love's swollen feet on bed rest.

"A whole week, meaning no cooking, no cleaning; just basically off your feet the entire week let Edward help you out." Bella nods her head but knowing her she will try to do something because that just the way she is.

"Thank you, doctor." Bella thank him for all the hard work, he doing and he tells her not to mention because it's job to make sure his patient is okay.

"Keep an eye out for her Edward, I am trusting you on this."

"I will ." and I would as long as I deem she will be ok, if not then I will take whatever days off to make sure my girl is taking good care of herself.

.

.

Why do I get this feeling like something bad is going to happen?

.

.  
A/N:

I like to thanks my pre reader Twilight girl 224 and my super awesome beta, Jrome29 and DonnaD.

For helping me with this story and giving me some amazing ideas, I honestly don't know what I would do without y'all so thank you.


End file.
